


Mind if I sketch you?

by AdvancedTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artist Kyungsoo, Awkwardness, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Chanyeol is a big goofy teddybear, College, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Precious Xiumin, Satansoo, Slow Burn, Smooth Jongdae, Some only lowkey, Swearing, Sweet Junmyeon, Wise Yixing, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTrash/pseuds/AdvancedTrash
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't stand out. Not even when he's sketching people in public. One day, when he's sketching a beautiful boy, his victim notices him. Although Kyungsoo is panicking at the moment, he soon realizes that he should be glad for this boy to have noticed him.





	1. Where it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thar, this is my first fic ever  
> Also, English isn't my native language so feel free to correct mistakes.  
> I also don't know anything about art class or dancing class or college in general so feel free to let me know if I say something really weird as well, although this also differs per country  
> Lastly, I'm busy and stuff so probably very slow updates, sorry for that :/  
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useful info: I just imagine them all with their natural hair color and they're around 22-24 yrs old i think

Kyungsoo is sitting in a small but popular café near the dorms. It's a cute little place with wooden furniture, yellowish lights and vintage decorations like posters and a clock with pointy hands and Roman digits.  
He's currently sketching away at the face of a boy a few tables away. The boy isn't particularly handsome, but his face is definitely interesting, especially with the lights illuminating his cheekbones and jawline at this angle, making it worth drawing for Kyungsoo.  
When he hears the little entrance doorbell ring, he briefly halts his hand and glances up to see if there are any interesting faces among the newcomers, as he always does.  
To say these are 'interesting' is an understatement. One of the two boys has a jawline that can cut paper (very satisfying to draw), earning him the nickname Killerjaw (Kyungsoo names all of his potential projects). The other boy, however, is so perfect in every damn way that Kyungsoo can't think of anything better than Jewelboy.  
Now, the annoying part about having found fresh victims is that they usually just plop down somewhere with shit lighting, or completely out of Kyungsoo's sight, or both, making it impossible to properly draw them. Which is why Kyungsoo closely watches the two boys place their orders, previous sketch abandoned, hoping that the boys will go somewhere normal.  
Since Kyungsoo doesn't stand out at all, it's no problem for him to go to the toilet or even take his stuff, walk out the building and around the small block, and come back in just to sit back down at a more preferable spot for his new projects (he's done it before), but that requires movement and effort, so he'd rather not.  
The boys then recieve their orders and walk away from the dark marble counter lazily, scanning the available places. Jewelboy nudges Killerjaw and points at a table not too far from Kyungsoo's, but behind his back, so Kyungsoo would have to switch seats. To make sure they don't last-minute change their minds, Kyungsoo waits until they're seated and settled, before sliding his stuff and backpack to the other seat and faking a toilet visit.  
Once in the toilet stall, he answers some text messages from his roommate Baekhyun, washes his hands and goes back out.  
He sits down again but this time in his new spot, inwardly praising the two boys for choosing an ideal seat.  
He inspects Jewelboy a bit before he starts sketching (he doesn't save the best for last because last time he did, his main victim had left just before Kyungsoo had finished drawing his sidekick). Pronounced cheekbones and jawline, a great forehead and a good mop of hair, all of which make for great shading. Pretty nose, good eyebrows, beautiful dark eyes that bring out the lights in them and _god those lips._  
 _One of my best victims so far,_ Kyungsoo thinks.  
Then he starts drawing him. First sticks and a circle for the general position of limbs and head, after that the outlines of baggy jeans and T-shirt, and then, in slightly thicker lines, bare arms and more detailed folds and creases in the clothing.  
This is fairly easy for Kyungsoo since he's been doing this outfit for the majority of all his projects. People who come here have better things to do than worry about their fashion sense. Also, he prefers to first get the body done because nobody can ever keep their asses in one place for two fucking minutes.  
Alright. Now the head. Kyungsoo would rather stare at his pretty face than attempt to put it on paper, but he knows that once he has a sketch he'll be able to stare at it and remember the real thing. Yes, he does that sometimes.  
When he has the position of the head right, he creates some general outlining of the forehead, eyebrow, nose bridge, cheekbone, chin and jawline. God that jawline. He then continues on the hair, drawing the main shape and the biggest locks that draw most of the focus to them. About to start on the eyebrows, he looks up right into the eyes of Jewelboy.  
 _Shit._  
Kyungsoo realises he had been too absorbed in drawing Jewelboy to check from time to time if Killerjaw had noticed him switching between looking down, furiously sketching, and looking up, staring at his victim shortly and _very_ intensely.  
After a very uncomfortable second of eye contact (one second sounds short but is agonizingly long measured in eye contact seconds) Kyungsoo's brain turns some gears, setting itself into autopilot and moving to the Panic Plan.  
A long time ago, when Kyungsoo had shortly started drawing random people in public and was very scared of being caught, he had come up with the Panic Plan, which should result in nothing going wrong. Based on other people's and his own behavior, Kyungsoo had foreseen that the best way to deal with getting caught was to calmly look down, continue sketching a bit but using his own hand and pencil as model, and after a second or so to look up at something else that was sort of close to the person that was his project, and act like that had been his model all along. Repeat a few times and he should be safe.  
Right now Kyungsoo is looking down, but instead of looking up to something else close to Jewelboy and Killerjaw, he's way too focused on looking busy drawing his hand and _fucking panicking._ At some point when he's almost finished with the outlining of the hand drawing he realizes he's made a mistake.  
"So it _was_ me you were drawing."  
Kyungsoo jumps in his chair, earning him a nasty thick line through the stupid hand drawing. He looks up to see Jewelboy plopping down in Kyungsoo's old seat.  
 _Ohmygod._  
"You're really good though, I can recognize myself even if you haven't drawn my face yet."  
Kyungsoo's gears start turning again.  
"What if I was trying to draw someone but I'm so bad it resembles you?"  
Jewelboy smirks.  
"With eye contact that intense? I don't think so."  
Kyungsoo decides to ignore that.  
"Can I see?" Jewelboy asks, motioning to Kyungsoo's sketchbook.  
"Uh," _no,_ Kyungsoo thinks, _that is personal so no, you cannot._  
"Sure," he says and he reluctantly hands over his sketchbook. Jewelboy takes it and inspects the open pages a bit, looking slightly impressed. Then he has enough nerve to even flip the pages, _that shameless, unmannered, handsome asshole_ Kyungsoo thinks.  
"Are you gay?" Jewelboy suddenly asks, still inspecting the drawings, one page between his fingers, ready to flip. Kyungsoo feels irritation sparking up at that question.  
The nerve, he thinks.  
"Yes," he states curtly. "Why?" he asks.  
"Lots of handsome men, very few pretty women. Although you did draw one in some hot workout clothing."  
"Anatomy study," he answers stiffly. Jewelboy flips another page then pulls his head back a bit at what he's seeing, putting on an impressed face.  
"Clearly," he says. Kyungsoo leans over to see what he's looking at. It is a full-body practice sketch of a model from art class, and he's naked. Only Kyungsoo never does naked, so he'd drawn a sloppy leaf instead of the actual parts. He quietly thanks himself for that. After Jewelboy has flipped quite a few pages just to find more sketches of the same model, some zoom-ins on face or muscles and some full-body, he mockingly asks  
"You really like this one, don't you?"  
Kyungsoo feels his face getting hot.  
"That's a model from art class. Groups of students can arrange extra practice sessions with models outside of class, that's why he's in my personal sketchbook. Usually we have a different model every one or two weeks, but we're short on models or something because we've had this one for three weeks or so."  
That should be clear enough for him. Jewelboy then fishes his phone from his pocket, fiddles a bit with it, and, to Kyungsoo's utter indignation, he holds it above the sketchbook and snaps a picture. After most of the shock has passed, Kyungsoo feels anger taking over. He snatches his sketchbook away, hissing "Do you mind? That's personal."  
Jewelboy looks up from his phone and frowns. "Then why did you give it to me in the first place?" he asks.  
"I'm afraid of being impolite or rude by saying no, but I don't think I have to worry about being rude to you, do I?" Kyungsoo answers angrily, shoving his book and stationery in his bag.  
 _"Goodday to you,"_ he seethes to Jewelboy, whose stupidly pretty features are twisted in confusion and slight irritation.  
Kyungsoo angrily stomps out of the café and resists the urge to glance back through the windows. Once he arrives at his dorm he stomps up the seven flights of stairs, only a little tired afterwards, and furiously starts cooking, which he does when he can't hold a pencil without breaking it. Oh well, it's almost dinner time anyways.


	2. Surprise

"What was it again that got your panties in a twist today?" Baekhyun asks as soon as he sees Kyungsoo dumping his stuff and angrily opening the fridge. Kyungsoo sighs, but mumbles  
"Nothing, just some asshole."  
"Did he spot you and get angry? _God,_ I told you already, you need to be more subtle." Baekhyun scolds.  
"No Baek, he did spot me but instead of getting angry he started _talking_ to me."  
Baekhyun gasps.  
"Is he handsome?" he whispers. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. _"Yes,_ of course he is, otherwise I wouldn't have started drawing him."  
"What did he say?" Baekhyun asks.  
"He asked for my sketchbook. He even flipped the pages." Kyungsoo slams the fridge door closed, feeling himself get angrier again, not at the page-flipping but at the question that had come next.  
The corners of Baekhyun’s mouth turn down.  
"Okay that’s daring, but not bad enough for you to be this angry, so spit it out Soo."  
Kyungsoo sighs again and decides to get this over with.  
"He saw my drawings and then asked if I'm gay," -Baekhyuns eyes widen- "and after being a dick for a bit longer he even took a picture of my drawings. Without warning or anything." Kyungsoo's face had darkened to the point where anyone who sees him would run for their lives.  
Baekhyuns face looks like he's that anyone, scared as fuck, not for his own life but for the idiot who had dared to do this to Kyungsoo.  
"What does he look like?" he asks. "Maybe I know him."  
Kyungsoo snaps out of his rage and trudges back to his backpack. He fishes out his sketchbook and shows Baekhyun the page with that beautiful jerk on it. Baekhyun frowns a bit.  
"No, doesn’t ring a bell yet. What does his face look like?"  
Kyungsoo remembers seeing that pretty idiot sat down at the perfect drawing spot, the light illuminating and shading his face so nicely. It must've shown on his face because Baekhyun tries to hide a smirk (and fails). Kyungsoo’s face only darkens more.  
"Dark eyes, pretty normal nose and eyebrows, big lips. But they don't look unnatural or ugly." When Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun's smirk again he adds "Oh, and his grin reminds me of yours."  
Baekhyuns smile falters a little.  
"He's handsome so I take that as a compliment." It sounds more like a question. Kyungsoo just stares at him.  
"Wrong. I want to punch it off his face just like I want to punch yours right now."  
Baekhyun's smile disappears completely and he clears his throat. "No, sorry, don't know that guy. So uh, can I help cooking or something?"

After a weekend full of pissed-offness (and also worry about probably not ever being able to finish that drawing), Kyungsoo is grateful for the distraction that is art class, even if there is a chance that he will be seeing the same model that Jewelboy took a picture of. Once he's in the building, he gets his stuff from the storage room along with only Minseok to accompany him.  
Minseok is calm and friendly, and occasionally funny, which Kyungsoo likes about him. He’s also a genius artist, with a unique artstyle. Where Kyungsoo is all precision and carefully placed lines, Minseok manages to catch what he wants beautifully with just a few quickly drawn lines. He lacks detail, but captures everything. That is why Kyungsoo admires him greatly.  
They exchange greetings in the form of a nod and a smile (one of the few smiles that come to Kyungsoo naturally) and gather their different materials. They're working with charcoal now, the focus on the way muscles are shaded with heavy lighting. Once he manages to carry everthing without causing the place to look like a bulldoser had waltzed through it, he walks over to the classroom. As soon as he enters the room and looks around to see if his favorite spot is available, his jaw drops and so does his pencase. The clatter causes the few students that are there to shoot him strange looks, and the model that is standing with the teacher, clad in a bathrobe loosely hanging around his frame, to interrupt his discussion with the teacher, look up, and smirk that fucking smirk of his.  
Jewelboy.  
While Kyungsoo hates himself for dropping his shit and also for coming up with such a retarded nickname, his teacher focuses her attention back on the model, continuing her instructions on how to sit and how to position his limbs and what expressions he should wear. Kyungsoo quickly drops the stuff he still has off at his place and goes to tetrieve the pencase, inspecting the materials for damage.  
Once nearly every seat is taken, the model walks backstage and the teacher starts with her instructions. And that's when she asks the model to come back in. Without bathrobe. Kyungsoo panics and focuses very, very intensely on the teacher's nose, missing about everything she says and points out on the model about shadows or whatever. Her last instruction is clear enough and almost directed just at Kyungsoo.  
"And don't let me see anyone avoiding the genitals again. You're college students for god's sake, you can draw someones private parts without giggling like a twelve year old kid. Alright, now begin. And remember, try to use your fingers as little as possible for smudging the shadow, the charcoal can do just fine."  
Kyungsoo curses himself and the teacher and the world too now that he's on it, and manages to tear his gaze away from the teacher, to Jewelboy's face. He'd been inspecting Kyungsoo, a light smirk on is face, and Kyungsoo wants to die. Thankfully he's modeling on a chair, side to Kyungsoo and one leg higher than the other, blocking most of the private parts, but Kyungsoo still wants to die.  
That's when Kyungsoo decides that there is no way in hell he's ever finishing this project.  
He has to do something for now though, so he starts with a light pencil sketch of the limbs and head again, then the general shapes of the limbs, and decides that if he starts with the face, he'll have more time to come up with an excuse.  
The problem is, though, that Jewelboy has not once stopped staring at Kyungsoo, making it damn near impossible for Kyungsoo to focus on an escape plan.  
When he has sketched patches of shadow with his pencil and started on the head, he realizes that he has less time than he thought. Charcoal isn't as precise as a pencil, so he is only able to draw smudges of shadow, which takes a lot less time than drawing a detailed face. Kyungsoo panics. He sees that it's almost break time anyways, so he gets up, goes to the teacher and whispers "Um, sorry miss? I'm not feeling well, I tried to ignore it and take an aspirin but I think I ate something bad yesterday or this morning, may I go home for today?" Kyungsoo can be hella good at lying, so even though he's panicked he manages to pull it off as convincing. His teacher inspects him.  
"You do look pale indeed..." Kyungsoo mentally thanks his genes. "It's okay, you're excused. Do you think you can clean up your materials or do you need someone to help?"  
Kyungsoo makes sure to look relieved and thankful.  
"Oh no I can pick it up after I've gone to the toilet. Thank you." He avoids Jewelboy's gaze again as he walks out. Once in the toilet he messages Baekhyun that he will be home earlier (he's made the mistake of not warning him and walking in on him and Chanyeol doing things that have scarred him for life). Then he looks at the time and sees that break time has started. He hurries back to the room and starts gathering his stuff.  
"Hey."  
Kyungsoo looks up to see Jewelboy looking at him, a light smile around his lips, and wearing his bathrobe again thank the lord.  
"The name is Jongin," he adds.  
Kyungsoo silently thanks him for a normal name instead of the stupid nickname, but he doesn't say anything.  
"Aren't you impressed?"  
Kyungsoo is busy cursing his stuff for not being pocket-size when he realizes what he might have meant.  
"Excuse me?" he asks incredulously.  
Jewelboy- no, _Jongin_ looks a bit confused before laughing. Kyungsoo curses himself for liking his laugh.  
"I meant how I found you," Jongin manages between chuckles. "I traced your model with the picture I took of your drawing. I found your art class and signed up for the modeling." He looks way too smug and way too good.  
"Good for you," Kyungsoo mumbles, finally hoisting his stuff up. He notices his teacher walking up to them and groans quietly.  
"You two know each other?" she asks once she's close enough. Jongin immediately jumps into small talk mode.  
"Ah yes, we met not too long ago. We were just catching up a bit."  
She smiles.  
"Oh that's nice. Could you help Kyungsoo with his stuff then? He's sick and going home for the day." She actually looks worried and Kyungsoo feels guilt crawling up at him. Jongin's grin turns almost evil.  
"Of course, I was just about to ask him." He turns to face Kyungsoo. "Here, I'll take that for you, _Kyungsoo."_  
_Between now and a very short time there will be a very dead body somewhere,_ Kyungsoo thinks. He shoves his easel in Jongin's hands. He is not letting him touch his personal stuff again.  
The teacher nods and puts a hand on Jongin's shoulder.  
"You're excused if you're a bit later, but try not to make it later than the start of class." She walks away again. Kyungsoo takes this as his opportunity to start speedwalking away, not waiting for Jongin. Sadly, his long legs catch up with him easily.  
"So, Kyungsoo, huh," Jongin says.  
"Say my name again and I'll break your pretty nose." Jongin simply smiles brighter.  
"Thanks."  
Kyungsoo is just thinking over different ways he could dispose of the dead body when his canvas is suddenly being tugged out of his grip. He looks up in blank shock to see Jongin once again smirking at his work.  
That’s when Kyungsoo fucking snaps.  
Only Kyungsoo never snaps on the outside, he just feels rage expanding inside his chest, twisting and writhing like a furious beast.  
"Wow, you didn't even get-"  
He must look just as furious as he feels, because as soon as Jongin looks up, his words die in his throat and his grin disappears. Kyungsoo doesn't notice that he's dropped his stuff on the ground until he feels one of his hands balled at his side, knuckles white, and his other hand stretched out, wordlessly demanding his property back. Jongin doesn't say anything as he hands it back.  
_I want to punch his face. No, that would ruin his pretty nose. Maybe knee him in the stomach. No, his abs are too strong. I can slap his face though-_  
Before Kyungsoo realizes it, his arm is pulled back and snaps forward with as much force as he can manage. With a sickeningly loud _slap,_ Jongin's head snaps to the side, an angry red splotch quickly forming on his cheek.  
Kyungsoo stays frozen for a few heartbeats, staring at the damage he's done and catching up with what just happened. Then he quickly gathers his stuff again, including the easel Jongin had been holding, and walks away before he can feel guilty.

"Oh my- just what happened to you? Did the bad man hurt you? Tell me, I'll kick a bitch if I have to. Do I have to kick a bitch?" a very concerned Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo when he comes home with a blank expression. Baekhyun had been so kind as to shoo Chanyeol away before Kyungsoo had come home, already fearing that somethig was up. Kyungsoo snaps out of his trance and groans, dragging his hands down his face.  
_"I slapped him."_ he mutters. He flops down next to Baekhyun on the dingy couch.  
"Ohmygod who? The handsome asshole? Where was he? What did he do to you?"  
"Oh my god Baek calm down, I can't even deal with it myself yet." Kyungsoo groans. Baekhyun waits expectantly. Kyungsoo sighs and starts explaining, rubbing his temples.  
"That idiot had managed to find my class with the pic of my drawing and signed up for modeling. I had to draw his parts so I faked sickness but it was _break_ for fuck's sake so he came after me and-"  
Kyungsoo has to breathe for a moment.  
"He just grabbed my canvas. Without asking or anything, just like the picture. And I fucking lost it. I slapped him and walked away. God what have I done?" He pathetically whisperes the last part.  
"How hard did you slap him?" Baekhyun asks calmly but concerned. Kyungsoo looks down at his hand, which is almost as red as Jongin's cheek. Baekhyun's eyes widen.  
_"He's fucking dead,"_ he whispers frantically. "Did you check if he still had a pulse? I bet he has a concussion. Jesus, Kyungsoo, go and apologize, you know you will hate yourself for the next ten years if you don't." Baekhyun has suddenly turned stern.  
"I already hate myself anyways," Kyungsoo mutters absently. Baekhyun is shaking his head when Kyungsoo suddenly remembers.  
"Jongin! His name is Jongin." He looks at Baekhyun expectantly. "Do you know anyone named Jongin?" Baekhyun starts thinking hard when his eyes widen once again. "Whoa. If it is the same Jongin I think I've heard of you're kind of fucked. He's popular. It’s because he's handsome as hell so he has pretty a lot of girls and even some dudes going after him. If they hear it was you who slapped him into the hospital, you're probably going to die."  
Kyungsoo starts blankly questioning his life again.  
"I'm gonna move to Paris and become a street artist and draw naive couples with the Eiffel Tower," he mutters. Baekhyun gets up and hesitantly turns on the water boiler, grabbing some instant ramen packs while he's at it. Kyungsoo isn't going to do any cooking anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honhon was it too obv that Jongin was going to go modeling?  
> I hope this was okay and not too hurried


	3. Just an apology

Kyungsoo has spent that night mostly worrying about when he would have to see Jongin again, let alone draw his parts, so when he wakes up at 7:00 that morning he feels like shit and looks even more like a corpse than usual. He decides to go for a look that matches his feelings, so naturally he ends up in black slim-fit jeans and a black sweater. Thankfully Baekhyun doesn't have to get up the next few hours so after a quick breakfast Kyungsoo waltzes out of the dorm in his full black glory. His first period at 8:00 is cultural history, which he usually enjoys but once again Kyungsoo is just filled with dread, making it near impossible to pay attention in class, let alone enjoy it.  
The day passes in a haze, a greeting here and there, sometimes a glare at some dick who bumps into him, until his last period has ended.  
He is still packing his stuff, slower than usual, when he spots Jongin lingering by the door, looking nervous. His cheek is an angry red and in the middle of his jawline even bruised. Kyungsoo feels guilt crawling up on him. Their gazes lock and Kyungsoo panicks. He finishes his packing and hesitantly walks up to Jongin.  
"Hey," Jongin says quietly once he's reached him. Kyungsoo decides he can’t just speedwalk away this time, so he walks next to Jongin.  
"Hi," Kyungsoo answers awkwardly. He doesn't know why he's here or what to say, so he waits for Jongin to continue. Which he does.  
"Look, I wanted to apologize for my uh, behaviour yesterday. And friday, too. I didn't realize that you took it that seriously. Which is stupid of me.” He pauses, thinking hard, while Kyungsoo is just confused and slightly dumbfounded.  
“I would like to make it up to you, so can I... buy you a coffee sometime?" he finishes. Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin incredulously, then points at his own chest.  
"You want to make it up to _me?"_ he asks. "Shouldn’t I be the one apologizing? I mean-“ He gestures at Jongin’s face.  
“I slapped you a bruise, isn’t that enough already? I mean I could've just told you I didn't like it and, like, _not_ slapped the hell out of you? There’s no need for you--"  
"I insist?" Jongin interrupts his ramble.  
They're standing at the exit of the building now, both having to go their own way to their home.  
"You said you're bad at saying no, right?" he jokes, biting on his lip with a light smile.  
The realization that _god, he is beautiful_ once again hits Kyungsoo like a truck and he thinks he’s going to faint. Instead, he says, a little hesitantly,  
"Okay, I guess. But you really don’t have to-"  
“Good. Tomorrow at five? Same place where we met." He interrupts Kyungsoo before he can start rambling again.  
"Uh, okay," Kyungsoo says awkwardky.  
“See you tomorrow then,” he says, smiling at Kyungsoo before walking out of the building, and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel slightly flustered. He replays the conversation in his mind during the short walk to his dorm. When he enters his apartment with a faint smile on his lips, Beakhyun stares at him.  
“Uhm, you look like you’re trying to smile someone to death. Did something happen?” he asks him. Kyungsoo looks up and tries to put on a normal expression.  
“Remember the Handsome Asshole?” he asks. Baekhyun nods, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, we met and both of us apologized. Sort of. He even offered to buy me a drink tomorrow.”  
He's smiling again, dammit. Baekhyun’s expression becomes a cat-like smile.  
“Oh, is that so? I see, well, _have fun."_  
Kyungsoo feels heat rising up to his face.  
“Fuck off, it’s just an apology,” he mutters weakly. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow again, that stupid smile still on his face.  
“Oh really? Your face tells me otherwise.”  
_“Fuck off.”_  
“Hmmm.”

The next day Kyungsoo starts with photography class, so after throwing on a black hoodie with a pair of jeans and having a quick breakfast, Kyungsoo digs his camera and attributes out and sets course for the building.  
He's taken photography because of humans. All those stupid yet beautiful people can't possibly ever keep their asses right in one position, or even one limb. Everything has to move after about a minute.  
The amazing thing about photographs is that those _don't_ move. You can shoot a certain scenery that you love, maybe multiple times for higher chances at something good, and then draw it without the pressure of knowing that the scenery will soon change. And because Kyungsoo isn’t like Minseok, who can capture something quickly with very few elegant lines, he is quite dependant on photographs. And that is exactly why he has taken photography.  
On his way to the classroom he meets Minseok again. They walk next to each other.  
"Hey. Is everything alright?"  
Kyungsoo looks at him curiously.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”  
Minseok looks slightly uncomfortable as he goes to explain.  
"Well, last friday you went out early with the model, but then the model came back with a giant bruise, looking kind of down. He said he was just clumsy trying to catch some stuff that he knocked over, but that's not it, is it?"  
Kyungsoo remembers now and feels even more guilty than before.  
"I just hope you're both okay," Minseok continues.  
"Don't worry, we sort of made up and it's okay now," Kyungsoo settles for saying, only Minseok doesn't look very convinced.  
"It's okay, really, we're even meeting up at your place today as some sort of apology," he says, smiling a little. Minseok nods, looking more convinced.  
"If you need help or someone to talk to, feel free to come to me," he offers. Kyungsoo genuinely appreciates this offer, even if he thinks he won't need it anytime soon.  
"Thanks," he answers. Feeling a little warm inside because of Minseok's kindness, Kyungsoo walks into class and takes a seat next to said friend. From then on, this day too passes quickly, with mostly theoretical classes, some practicing new or old techniques, and of course some glaring at assholes who bump into Kyungsoo.  
When he's released at around 16, he decides to go to the café and just sketch a bit until Jongin arrives. The walk from the university to the café is only a few minutes, so he arrives quickly. He almost orders his regular hot chocolate, before he remembers Jongin's persistence in paying, so he chooses a spot to sit down at and gets his stationery out instead.  
He starts with actual anatomy, attempting some well-positioned hands or arms, before he gets distracted by a girl with a loose yet complicated looking braid sitting down right in his view, with beautiful lighting accentuating her hair. What right does he have to say no to that?  
He has several attempts at the same braid (he doesn't usually pay much attention to people’s hair so he needs practice) but then switches to some prettily illuminated faces. After he’s made quite a few different sketches he’s brought back to planet earth by a familiar voice.  
“Hey.”  
Kyungsoo looks up to see Jongin standing there, wearing a pair of slim jeans and a grey zip-up hoodie, looking casual yet ethereal, just like the first time Kyungsoo saw him.  
The latter glances at his watch and sees that Jongin is over ten minutes early.  
“You’re early,” he notes while packing his stuff and getting up.  
“Uh.” Jongin rubs his hand in his neck. “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to be late,” he says with a lopsided smile.  
_Huh, it must've gotten colder outside._ Kyungsoo thinks when he sees Jongin’s pink cheeks.  
"Smart thinking," he answers. They make their way towards the counter where Minseok greets them, nodding at Jongin and smiling widely at Kyungsoo. He's been working here for almost a year now, so by now Kyungsoo knows on which days he usually works and when his breaks are, Minseok often joining him at the table when he's sketching, making small talk. Joonmyun, who is also a good friend of Kyungsoo's and has been working here for a few years longer, doesn't have his shift until later today.  
"Hi Kyungsoo. What can I get for you guys?"  
Kyungsoo smiles back and looks up at Jongin, waiting for him to place his order. The taller glances back at him, then says "Uh, I'd like a medium latte."  
Minseok nods and types the order on the screen in front of him before turning to Kyungsoo.  
"The usual but with whipped cream."  
Minseok nods again and gets to work after typing that too and letting Jongin pay. When he gives the two boys their orders, he shoots them both a smile again.  
"Enjoy," he adds. The boys walk back to Kyungsoo’s old spot. When they’re seated and setteled, Jongin asks “Do you two know each other?”  
Kyungsoo nods.  
“We’re friends. We have a few classes together, and he’s an amazing artist. His name is Minseok.” This time it's Jongin's turn to nod. When they’re both sipping their drinks, neither really minding the lack of small talk, a group of loud guys enters the café.  
_“...undereducated._ Seriously, how have you never been here before? This place is hella popular, everyone from SM College has been here.”  
Kyungsoo recognizes the boy who said this as Killerjaw, the boy who had been with Jongin when Kyunsoo first saw him. A boy (wait, it’s a boy right?) with pretty eyes and a feminine face is clinging to Killerjaw's arm and looking at the victim of Killerjaw’s rant disapprovingly. Said victim is wearing a leather jacket and has cheekbones that Kyungsoo wants to draw. The last of the group is a taller boy who looks like the quiet type, whom Kyungsoo also really wants to draw.  
“Wow, just because I’ve never been here doesn’t mean I’m _undereducated,_ you fucks,” Killercheekbones retorts (Kyungsoo isn’t very creative with nicknames).  
The group bickers a bit more while scanning the place. When their eyes find Kyungsoo and Jongin, they break out into a mix of smiles and calls of Jongin’s name and start walking up to them. Jongin groans and turns back to Kyungsoo, looking apologetic.  
“Please forgive me for everything they do or say,” he manages before he’s cut off by an arm slung around his shoulders by Killercheekbones.  
“Hey buddy, you on a date with Snowwhite here?” he asks him. Jongin shoots Kyungsoo another apologetic look while the latter frowns at his new nickname.  
"Well, no-"  
"Ooohh wait is this the dude who slapped you into the next dimension?" he laughs loudly and gives Kyungsoo a thumbs-up. "Nice one. So, what's your name?" he asks. Kyungsoo feels kind of attacked but answers anyway. "Um, Kyungsoo..?"  
"So, my dear _Um Kyungsoo,_ I'll get straight to the point. Are you into the D or the V? Or both of course." Kyungsoo feels very attacked and Jongin launches into a rant at his friend that he can't just ask that kind of question before realizing that he's a hypocrite. Kyungsoo doesn't know what to do so he just answers.  
"Well, actually, I’m into neither?" he says quietly. Killercheekbones straightens up and frowns. The others also look confused, except the quiet guy. He's giving Kyungsoo an understanding look, strangely calming the latter down.  
"I _would_ be into the D, but I'm only romantically attracted to people, not sexually." he tells them, feeling self-conscious. After a few seconds, Killercheekbones asks "So... when you look at me you only feel the need to boop my nose or caress my face or something, but not to stare at my ass and touch it?"  
Kyungsoo laughs awkwardly. "Well actually-"  
"Wait, does that mean you'll never do the fricklyfrackly thing with anyone?"  
Kyungsoo kind of wants to die.  
"Uh, maybe?" he answers hesitantly. "I can't look into the future? I mean, maybe I will do the... _fricklyfrackly thing_ if I'm with the right person at the right time, you know-" he gestures a bit awkwardly. "When things just happen and go from there."  
Killercheekbones looks impressed. "Anybody who wants to get into your pants must be pretty patient then." He shares some knowing looks with his friends. "Well, we're going to order something from this _lame place_ that's _totally unnecessary,"_ he says, giving Killerjaw a pointed look. The boys walk away snickering, except the quiet boy who stays behind for a bit.  
"I'm sorry about them, my name is Yixing. Nice to meet you." He nods and then goes to follow the other boys, leaving Kyungsoo wondering what kind of storm had just passed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil sidenote: Killerjaw=Sehun, Killercheekbones=Jongdae and Accomplice=Luhan


	4. Not as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for being so slow I'm just chaos in human form I'm so sorry  
> This chapter is going to be mainly XuiChen bc I'm weak for them but there will be more KaiSoo after so don't worry :)

Sadly, the storm isn’t over yet. Only this time it mostly hits Killercheekbones.  
The boys are taking longer to return with their drinks than normal, and strangely enough Killercheekbones isn’t saying anything as they walk back to Kyungsoo and Jongin's spot. He’s staring at his drink, looking like he’s mentally experiencing some serious trauma. Killerjaw and his Accomplice are apparently trying not to laugh their asses off, while the normal guy, Yixing, is looking off to somewhere like he’s thinking about the groceries he has to do later.  
Jongin shoots Kyungsoo a _I'm-used-to-stupid-but-this-is-new-for-me_ look, which Kyungsoo answers with an _expecting-but-not-anticipating_ look.  
“Our Jongdae here is having a- a hard time talking,” the Accomplice manages in between gasps of laughter. Killerjaw then puts his drink on the table and wildly motions for the Accomplice to do the same and stand in front of him, not being able to talk because he’s still wheezing.  
“You’re the counterdude, I’m Jongdae. Okay okay- stop laughing damnit!”  
Killerjaw can barely finish his sentence because he’s interrupted by a new fit of laughter. Then both of them manage to hold back a little bit and they get acting.  
” _Hello, how can-_?” the Accomplice attempts in a silly voice, but fails because he's cut off by his own unladylike snorting. He tries again.  
” _Hello, how can I help you?_ ” He can barely contain his laughter, but he manages.  
Killerjaw just opens and closes his mouth dramatically like a retarded fish and stutters a “h-h-hoT CHOCOLATE P-PLEASE” before bursting into laughter once again.  
Killercheekbones, or Jongdae apparently, has finally snapped out of it and is now looking at Kyungsoo and Jongin incredulously.  
” _Have you seen that smile?_ " he asks them, glancing back up at the counter. Jongin smiles and shakes his head while Kyungsoo turns to look back towards the counter again. Minseok is still at the counter, currently leaning into it lazily and gazing around the café. He catches Kyungsoo's gaze and smiles at him. Kyungsoo vaguely registers a pathetic whimper from next to him while he smiles back and waves. He turns back and briefly glances at his watch. 16:33.  
_Minseok's break is in about 30 minutes, so if I can get them out in about 20 minutes he doesn't have to suffer,_ Kyungsoo thinks.  
"See? Jesus Christ— is he Jesus? I mean, who else can look _that_ good in a goddamn apron?"  
Kyungsoo turns back to see Jongdae staring again.  
"He’s probably Jesus, if not he's God or-" He interrupts himself and narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo.  
"Wait a second."  
He leans in _far too close_ for Kyungsoo's liking.  
"Do you know him?" he asks, voice suddenly very low. Kyungsoo almost can't look anywhere except Jongdae’s eyes, just a few centimetres seperating their noses. Leaning back a little, he says "Yeah..? We're friends, we share some classes-"  
"What's his name? Where does he live? Where does he study? How old is he? Did he come from heaven?"  
He's interrupted by more laughing from Killerjaw, Accomplice and even from Jongin this time. Thank the gods Jongdae leans back to leave Kyungsoo with his own personal space. Killerjaw is the first to say something.  
"The place isn't so lame anymore now, is it?"  
"Don't tell him anything Kyungsoo, he'll definitely stalk the guy," Jongin chuckles. Before said boy can answer Jongdae is spluttering some loud protests.  
"Aw come on Sung Doo, of course I won't stalk him." He glances up a few times while talking and Kyungsoo wonders if it is actually possible to have such a crappy memory.  
"I just want to get to know him better. You know, make some small talk-" He cuts himself off, eyes suddenly wide when he looks up. He then quickly turns to his friends in an attempt to look like he’s talking to them. Killerjaw and Accomplice have also (nearly) stopped laughing, while Jongin is just looking where Jongdae had kept on glancing, with an amused smile on his lips. Kyungsoo turns and sees Minseok walking up to them. _Oh boy_ , Kyungsoo thinks.  
"Hey," Minseok greets them.  
"Hey. Aren't you gonna get into trouble if Junmyeon sees you?" Kyungsoo asks, hoping for Minseok to say _Yes I am, nice to have exchanged these few words with you, I'll go now_ , but sadly he doesn't.  
"Not really, I asked Junmyeon if I could take my break a bit earlier if I bought him a muffin after closing. He said no to the muffin but let me take my break anyway," he answers, chuckling at the end. "I just thought I'd join you guys since you seem to be having... a lot of fun." he continues, raising an eyebrow at the rest of the group. Silence follows. Kyungsoo clears his throat.  
"Well guys, this is Minseok, a good friend of mine, and I would introduce you all to him but I barely know any of you so you're gonna have to do it yourself."  
Jongdae looks like he's trying hard not to propose right there and then.  
"Hi, I'm Luhan, a friend of Jongin's. We all happened to walk in on him and Dunghoo here," the Accomplice chirps. Minseok laughs out loud at Kyungsoo's new name, causing Jongdae to suffer from heart failure.  
"Ohmygod, Dunghoo..?" he mutters, glancing at Kyungsoo, who glares back. "Well, nice to meet you Luhan," he quickly adds when Luhan scrunches his pretty eyebrows slightly.  
"I'm Sehun," _-God, finally a normal name_ , Kyungsoo thinks- "and this guy here-" he pulls Luhan closer "-is mine," he says, inspecting Minseok's features for any signs of discomfort or dissapproval. Unnecessarily, Kyungsoo knows. Minseok smiles.  
"I'm very happy for you. Have you been together for long?" he asks. The couple relaxes just slightly.  
"Hell yeah, and we're going to break some records," Sehun says, turning to face Luhan, who happily kisses him. Kyungsoo has a feeling that normally, a disgusted noise could be heard from Jongdae’s general direction, but he seems to be too busy trying not to stare and failing terribly at that. Before Minseok can notice, Jongin pipes up.  
"I'm Jongin, we've seen each other in your live drawing class."  
At this, Jongdae sends Jongin a betrayed look. The latter ignores it and turns to Yixing, about whom Kyungsoo had completely forgotten. The quiet boy speaks up. "Yixing, I've already given up on trying to keep these guys quiet. Nice to meet you," he says with a nod. Minseok chuckles and Jongdae looks like he's been shot in the chest. He then looks like he's also been run over by a truck when he realizes that it's his turn to talk, but he quickly recovers.  
"Uh hi, I'm Jongdae. I sing, both as a hobby and as my course. Pleasure to meet you." If Kyungsoo hadn't seen him behave the way he has, he would've believed that Jongdae is calm. Now, he's just pretty sure that he's too nervous to be retarded. Sadly for him, Luhan is not planning on letting him out safely. Raising an eyebrow, he says "Jongdae, are you not gonna ask Minseok here if he's into the—" " _Ah yes_ , of _course_ ," he interrupts Luhan before he can embarrass him any further, "I'm curious Minseok.... um... how did you end up with this job here? I'd say it's a pretty popular place, so lots of people would want to work here, no?" Jongdae asks, smiling at the end. Minseok has a confused yet amused look on his face.  
"It's only a popular place for having a drink sometime, not really for having a job. So when I asked my band members if they knew a proper job around here, Junmyeon, the guy who's manning the counter now, pointed this café out to me. Why so interested?" Minseok asks curiously.  
"Just small talk, you know. Boring and Stupid here aren’t very talkative, so we have to happy the place up." He smiles mischievously at Jongin. Kyungsoo doesn't think he's ever seen anyone this strangely smooth when about to die of nervousness. Minseok gives Kyungsoo a confused yet amused look.  
"Well, Dunghoo and friends, I'll go get you some brownies. On the house of course." He adds a wink and from the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo can see Jongdae flinch. Once Minseok is out of earshot, the boy who is stricken by Cupid's arrow can't contain himself and sighs loudly in an attempt to get himself together.  
"Alright Sun Hoo, you _must_ know some ways I can get to know him." He glares at Kyungsoo, ignoring Jongin's laughing at yet another nickname.  
"Uh, well,” he starts slowly, “I don't want to be the cause of his death, so I don't think I'm gonna tell you," he finishes. "Sorry?" he adds hesitantly, fearing his own wellbeing when Jongdae’s glare intensifies.  
"I'll just fix it myself. You'll be surprised at what I can do when set on it." It sounds like a threat. Yixing then pipes up.  
"Can't deny that, although I have to say that you're not really the most subtle when you're set on something. Remember that time you were trying to convince the teacher that you didn't want to work with that guy whose voice you were jealous of? You ended up yelling so loudly that everybody including that boy--"  
"Off topic, my dear, off topic. I'm here to legally stalk an angel and no one is going to stop me," Jongdae interrupts, looking determined. Nobody says anything anymore because said angel is returning with the brownies.  
“So,” Jongdae starts after thanking Minseok for the godly goodness, “you said that you got into this place via your band, and as a singer myself, I can’t help being curious. What exactly does this band do?” he asks. Minseok drags a chair over from an empty table and sits down between Kyungsoo and Jongdae, much to the former’s relief.  
“We mostly do covers, sometimes we write something ourselves. I rarely write anything, I usually just sing. I'm not a professional singer like you though. Are you in a band or something?" he answers, a light smile still present. Kyungsoo wonders how his face isn't cramped from all that smiling. Maybe he was born smiling. Jongdae swallows a bite of the chocolatey chew.  
"No, I'm not, most bands aren't really my type, or I don't like the people. The last part can't be a problem with your band though, assuming they're all friends with you?" he says, smiling charmingly. Next to him, Jongin chokes on his brownie, Sehun freezes mid-bite and Luhan lets out a muffled sound of disbelief. Minseok just laughs and doesn't notice anything.  
"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. The main vocal keeps whining about being an amazing singer, and when he doesn't he's clinging to his boyfriend, who's our drummer. Then we have two guys who are definitely gay for each other but they just don't know it yet, both rappers, and Junmyeon, the only responsible one. You’d think we play a lot and go out for fun, but actually we spend all of our time whining at Kyungsoo because he won’t join us." He finishes with a glare at Kyungsoo. Jongin has just finished his brownie and talks before Kyungsoo can defend himself.  
"What's it called? The band I mean?" he asks.  
"EXO," Minseok answers. Kyungsoo immediately pipes up.  
"And voilà, one of the many--" " _reasons I don't join your dumb band._ " Minseok finishes with a silly voice. "Just get over it and join us. You might as well, since you undoubtedly have a better idea for a name." He glares at Kyungsoo again. Before said boy can protest, he continues.  
"So anyway, we're basically one big gay group that sings and raps a little, nothing spectacular," he finishes with a bright smile, turning back to Jongdae. The latter tries not to look too delighted.  
"So you're gay too?" he asks. Kyungsoo quietly prays for his friend's wellbeing and future when Minseok nods in confirmation.  
"Well, I can gay this band up a little," he says, smiling innocently. He turns to the other guys. "You can all join in that case. Luhan can sing, Yixing too, probably, I don't know what he can't do, Jongin can dance a little or something, get some ladies to come watch us, and Sehun can... rap or whatever, don't know don't care. It'll be great!" He turns back to Minseok and smiles brightly, ignoring the sighs from behind him and the offended spluttering from Sehun. Minseok laughs a genuine laugh that sounds like melted happiness and Jongdae can only look at him, his ability to speak somewhere far beyond him. Thankfully he doesn't have to say anything.  
"We could use some more bandmembers, so if you'd _actually_ like you can come listen sometime. We’re practicing on friday, I can ask my members if you can come,” Minseok offers and Jongdae is about to enthusiastically open his mouth when Luhan decides it's time to intervene.  
"It does really sound nice, but right now we do have an appointment at the studios, don't we boys?" His voice turns stern at the end and he looks around to see the reactions of the rest of the guys. Judging from their expressions, they all forgot and Yixing has probably never even known. Kyungsoo hides a snicker, earning him a look from Jongin. Minseok smiles at them.  
"Well it was really nice to meet you guys, I hope we can meet up again later," he says. Always so positive. Jongdae actually looks delighted, again stunned silent. He quickly gulps the rest of his hot chocolate down.  
"Yeah, we'll totally visit on friday, right guys? I'd love to come listen to your band," he finishes with another charming smile. The boys then get up and Minseok starts gathering the empty mugs, which doesn't go unnoticed by a certain obsessed boy. Kyungsoo is sure he can't be the only one rolling his eyes when Jongdae mock-scolds Minseok for being so kind and helps him carrying the mugs back to the counter. Meanwhile, Jongin looks like he doesn’t just want to go yet. Sehun notices this about his presumeably best friend and tugs on Luhan’s and Yixing’s sleeves.  
“We’ll wait outside, you can drag Jongdae away when he’s done,” he states curtly before turning and dragging his other friends away. Left alone, Jongin and Kyungsoo are both quiet for a few seconds.  
“Well, this really wasn’t the making-it-up kind of date I had in mind. I learnt more about Minseok than about you,” Jongin says then. The other boy wills himself to ignore the word _date_ and laughs a little awkwardly.  
“Me neither, to be honest, I’m mostly just shocked that my friend dug his own grave without noticing.”  
Jongin laughs that clear laugh of his and Kyungsoo mentally hits himself for liking it.  
“Tomorrow, same time same place? Also, can I just give you my number? Something might still come in between," Jongin asks, still smiling. Kyungsoo furiously wills himself not to get red and smiles back.  
“Sure.”  
Kyungsoo fishes his phone from his bag and copies Jongin’s number down from his phone.  
Jongdae and Minseok return quickly after, laughing at some joke that Jongdae made. Upon realizing that he has to part from his angel, Jongdae’s smile falls again.  
“Well, see you later.” He manages to sound pretty positive even though he’s probably depressed already.  
“Yeah, see you later. Good luck at the studios, in case you need it,” Minseok answers with another wink, causing a coughing fit on Jongdae’s side.  
They all say goodbye and wave as they leave the restaurant, leaving Minseok and Kyungsoo alone. They too are quiet for a few seconds.  
“At least you weren’t as red as you usually would’ve been.” he says, giving Kyungsoo a look. The latter turns to his friend with mixed feelings of betrayal and fuck off.  
“Shut up, I thought you weren’t like Baekhyun.”  
Minseok laughs.  
“I am in _a certain band_ with him,” he says, glaring extra hard with the word ‘band’.  
“Anyways, I have to go. Enjoy his phone number,” he says, a treacherous smile on his lips, and turns to leave for the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok btw, you guys, your comments literally make me so happy i did not expect this  
> I love you all so much jesus  
> Also, pls let me know if anything else is missing or unclear or if I made any mistakes :)
> 
> Uh I just edited this thing like 10 seperate times because the tags didn't agree with me, I hope you bois didn't get all those notifications (if you did I apologize)


	5. Moves to die for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. am. _so sorry_ for being so late  
>  I can only say please don't count on regular updates bc I'm a mess in school and outside of it too os im sorry ksjdhfkjg  
> Just sortof consider it a little bonus if I update ??  
> Just im sorry again and i hope you like this one

They’re on their 2nd _date_ (shut up Baekhyun it’s not like that), getting to know eachother properly, when Kyungsoo asks him.  
“So what do you study?”  
Jongin places his mug on the table in front of him.

“I’m a dance major, both modern freestyle and classical ballet. I also dance a lot in my free time.”

Kyungsoo’s interest is piqued immediately, but he tries not to show it. So he continues making small talk, not realizing that with every word, he falls a little deeper for Jongin, if only just a little.

He only begins to realize this when Baekhyun asks if their precious dinner is supposed to smoke like that while he’s thinking back to Jongin’s smile directed at him.

A conversation via text messages starts, mostly about random stuff, but one night it does save Kyungsoo from spending a very boring evening kicked out of his room because Baekhyun and Chanyeol are doing unholy things there.

On their fourth “date,” Kyungsoo is at some point complaining about people always sitting in the same lame positions and never posing interestingly enough to draw.

“How about dancing?” Jongin asks. Kyungsoo looks at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

Jongin averts his eyes and speaks thoughtfully.

“Well, I thought that maybe, if you’d like, you could take your stuff to the studio’s when I’m practicing and... draw that. If you think it’s interesting enough to draw..?”

An amused smile forms on Kyungsoo’s face as he looks at Jongin.

“And what would I do with my sketchbook there?” he asks, feeling a bit like a dick for the slightly scared look he recieves.

“Uhm, draw.. me?” Jongin answers. Kyungsoo leans his chin on his palm, smile still present.

“Well, if you don’t mind remaining in one position for at least five minutes, I’d love to.”

Jongin flushes from embarrassment when he realizes his mistake. He laughs awkwardly.

“Of course. Sorry. I didn’t realize that... yeah, nevermind, it was-“

“I _could,_ however, take my camera with me and take pictures, which I _can_ draw. Afterwards,” Kyungsoo quickly interrupts, now feeling like an asshole for real. To his relief, Jongin’s face lights up again.

So now, a few days later, Kyungsoo is sitting in an empty room (save for a few chairs), getting his camera ready while Jongin is doing some stretches.

“I’m just going to take a few practice shots.” he murmurs. Jongin gives him a nod and continues his warming up. The sound of the camera shutter is heard a few times, with short intervals during which Kyungsoo adjusts some details here and there.

Jongin finishes his strechting and smiles nervously, bringing his hand to the back of his neck.

“That sound makes me nervous, so I’ll probably screw up a lot.”

Kyungsoo looks up from his camera and mockingly takes another picture, making Jongin splutter.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” he says as he inspects his pictures.

“You’ve done this before?” the other boy asks.

“Only a few times, but it’s very normal for people who are new to modeling to get nervous. They even taught us a little about it in class.” Kyungsoo answers. His own words then make him wonder why Jongin would be nervous here when he’d been as unmoving as a mountain while doing _nude_ modeling for a live drawing class.

“Well, let’s hope you don’t end up only with pictures of me failing,” he says and stalks over to the stereo to start the music. A few clicks, and the spacious studio is filled with music. Jongin gets back into position and takes a deep breath before starting.

This is the first time Kyungsoo is taking photos of someone dancing, so he feels a bit awkward taking pictures at random moments. After a while, though, he learns to anticipate a certain beat in the music and take a photo of what is probably an important pose in the choreography. That is also when he notices that Jongin’s dancing has indeed gotten slightly smoother than it was in the beginning. Actually, he notices that it is stunningly smooth and at the end, he finds himself confused that the song has ended already while at the start he felt like it was taking forever.

They exchange smiles, one a little tired and the other a little fond, before Jongin takes a break. Kyungsoo watches him drink and when Jongin catches his eye, he mockingly takes another picture to cover for his staring. Jongin rolls his eyes and finishes drinking.

“I’m gonna do a ballet piece now, I’m not sure if I’ve got it entirely right though,” Jongin informs him, setting his bottle aside.

“Only one way to find out,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he checks his settings again. Music fills the room again, entirely different this time, and once again Kyungsoo has to get used to the timing, although this time it happens faster than before. The music is light and elegant, and Kyungsoo can imagine it being famous and listened to a lot, but to him it is mostly an accessory meant to add a decorative touch to Jongin’s beautifully graceful movements. Kyungsoo is almost non-stop taking pictures now and is disappointed when Jongin doesn’t resume his dance and remains in the impressive ending pose, even though he is aware that this dance was a lot longer than the previous. As soon as the music dies out, Jongin’s shoulders sag and he starts panting slightly. He slowly turns to Kyungsoo and asks him between breaths, “Think you have enough pictures now?” with a lopsided smile.

At the risk of staring at the breathtaking sight and _not stopping,_ Kyungsoo can only think of one solution: taking another mocking picture. Jongin laughs in response and strolls over to Kyungsoo’s side. He plops down right next to him, the warmth of his dark skin making Kyungsoo’s skin tingle, and peers at the camera screen.

“Got anything useful?” he asks. Kyungsoo quickly recalls the photos and starts looking through them swiftly. A lot of them are kind of strange positions during a change of pose for example, and some of them are slightly blurred despite the special settings. He clicks back to an overview of all photos and sees that he has taken _a lot_ of them.

“Yeah, I’m sure there are plenty that I can work with,” he concludes.


	6. An adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and hello  
> I seriously love you guys and you’re just pixels omg  
> God fucking dammit for fucks sake it took so much fucking work to get the damn italics right im probably missing something but i can’t fucking google it because my wifi is shit and patience is not a word in my vocabulary  
> I’ll just leave it until i haVE NORMAL WIFI AGAIN  
> Aight imma keep going and enjoying i hope you like it too  
> Love you  
> Also what the fuck happened like i didn’t stay updated with exo since the war and suddenly they’re pouring coffee?? SM pls i mean im not complaining about exo wearing aprons and looking peaceful but ?? ?

_Things have to change. ___  
_Wait no, they’re already changing, so.. stop. Things have to stop changing._  
Baekhyun paces the living room that he shares with his roommate Kyangrysoo. He pauses and longingly looks into the kitchen.  
_Since a few days ago, Kyungsoo has been acting stranger than usual. He’s spending even more time holed up in his room than before, only sometimes coming out for food or tea, and accepting even instant noodles for dinner. ___  
_He’s actually burnt our precious dinner twice last week. ___  
Baekhyun looks back down at the floor and shakes his head, continuing his pacing.  
_It probably has something to do with the Handsome Asshole, a.k.a. Jongin. But whatever is causing this, the key of it must be in Kyungsoo’s room. I need to find out what is happening, so I need to get into his room. But how? ___  
“Baek, I’m taking a shower, you need the bathroom before that?” Kyungsoo’s muffled voice comes from the direction of the bathroom.  
Baekhyun’s head shoots up and a crazy smile spreads across his face.  
“No Soo, go ahead,” he calls back.  
_Wow, what an opportunity. Amazing. ___  
He starts whistling a tune (though it sounds like shit because he can’t whistle) while patiently waiting for the sound of water clattering to the shower floor.  
He stalks up to the bathroom door and checks if the little lock-thingy is red. It is and Baekhyun quietly highfives himself while tiptoeing to Kyungsoo’s bedroom. It isn’t locked and when he opens the door he finds the room a little messier than usual: some dirty laundry in the corner, the bed unmade, pens and papers strewn across any available space of his desk.  
Baekhyun shrugs. Still ten times better than his own room.  
_Alright, first stop: the bed. Maybe he’s hidden a journal or something. ___  
He quickly goes up to the bed, checks the pillow and lifts the corners of the mattress.  
_Nothing. Okay, next stop: desk. After that: closets and drawers, but maybe it’s just laid out in front of me... ___  
He sneaks to the desk and opens Kyungsoo’s laptop. His jaw drops. In front of him is a folder with hundreds of photos, all of the same scenery, and it looks like it’s also of the same person...  
He opens one of the pictures and sees a very handsome guy around his age in a slightly unnatural looking pose. Jongin.  
Scrolling through the folder, there are only more and more pictures of Jongin, probably dancing.  
_So, either Kyungsoo stalked this guy and somehow got all of this without Jongin himself knowing, or the making-it-up-date went very well and he got these with permission. Maybe even personally? ___  
Another realization hits him and he quickly opens the sketchbook in front of the laptop. He swiftly flips through the first half of the sketchbook, which isn’t anything out of the ordinary (although he’s having a hard time not staring at some hot or almost naked dudes). In the second half, however, he finds some airy sketches that must have been drawn from memory, in certain ways resembling Jongin. He continues flipping through some more ordinary drawings and then he finds it. It’s like a goldmine, except filled with handsome guys instead of gold. The one and only Handsome Asshole Jongin, that is.  
Baekhyun smiles like he’s achieved a life goal and flips through the rest of the pages.  
The same Jongin, always in an impressive pose or mid-move (making him look even more impressive), over and over again. Some are small sketches, mainly drawn for the pose, some are largely portrayed drawings, made in detail but mostly focused on the face and muscles.  
And then there are the masterpieces. The ones in the middle of the page, slightly enlarged and very detailed, in the best poses and with the most beautiful, sometimes even sexy faces.  
Baekhyun admires these drawings for a while before remembering that he already has Chanyeol _and _that he’s still trespassing his friend’s room. He looks back up to the laptop screen to see that some of the pictures are marked with blue or green. He starts scrolling through those and quickly realizes that the green ones are the ones already drawn, so that means the blue ones are the ones he still wants to draw?__  
The sound of the running water suddenly stops.  
_Shit, I’ve got like one minute now, _Baekhyun thinks. He gets out his phone and quickly snaps some pictures of the drawings, hissing some curses when the fake camera shutter sound is still on.__  
He clicks the picture on the laptopscreen away and is about to close it altogether when he notices a picture marked yellow.  
...  
_Damn you, curiosity. ___  
He opens the picture and sees Jongin again, but this time turned towards the camera, bashfully looking to the side with his hand on his neck. He looks embarrassed, cheeks dusted with red, and Baekhyun has to admit, it looks really good on him. He quickly looks down into the sketchbook and flips a few pages further to triumphantly find the exact same photograph in the sketchbook-  
_Wait, a photograph in the sketchbook? And it’s incomplete? It’s?? ___  
Baekhyun vaguely feels his jaw dropping farther than he thought physically possible when he realizes that it’s _a drawing, completely realistic. ___  
He stares for a few seconds before he snaps back to reality and hastily takes a picture of the photograph-like drawing. He then clicks the photo away, closes the laptop, the sketchbook too and feverishly tiptoes out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. He hears some fumbling while passing the bathroom—  
“Baek, I’m done-“  
Baekhyun yelps and jumps so hard that his bare feet slip on the smooth floor and he ungracefully smacks to the ground, his heart beating like crazy and feeling like half of his lifespan just dissipated. The bathroom door opens and Kyungsoo, clad in dark gray sweatpants and a black sweater, hair still damp, comes out. He, in his turn, jumps when he notices Baekhyun splayed out on the floor next to the bathroom.  
“Baekhyun what the hell?” he asks, frowning.  
Baekhyun just lies there, still recovering from the tension, before saying “I think I understand what you mean with that _I’m dead inside _you’re always saying.”__  
Later that day, when Baekhyun is in his own room (though still not recovered), he mentally promises both himself and Kyungsoo that he won’t share the pictures or anything else he saw with anyone. Except maybe Jongin himself one day.  
He’ll find the guy, stalk him and find out what’s going on between the two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yellow stands for gold bc the gold pics are the most valuable for Soo  
> Aight kids now stop reading and go to sleep  
> Sleep is important and it’s bad for your health to be chronically sleep deprived AND it actually makes your concentration worse  
> Yipyip go now i can smell your sleep shortage from here


	7. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for taking so long I dumped my smartphone so now I can only write on the computer downstairs but there is almost always someone home lmao shit :)  
> Hope you enjoy my dudes

Although Kyungsoo has a slightly better relationship with monday mornings than Baekhyun does (he usually ignores monday morning until he suddenly realizes that he has responsibilities), he’s not a great fan of them. Trying to be somewhat positive anyway, he keeps himself cheerful thinking of next friday, when all of Jongin’s friends are finally available at the same time and they’re going to have a band practice session with drinks, and time for games and getting to know each other afterwards.  
His attempt at cheerfulness is quickly stomped into the ground.  
“The theme for these two pieces is ‘contrast’. The first deadline is in exactly two months and there will be two check-ups on your progress, the first one month before deadline and the second two weeks before deadline. You can find the specific data in your mailbox, which is where you can also find any irregularities.  
There are no requirements to what you create, how you create it or how obviously the theme jumps forward, as long as you’re able to write 5000 to 7500 words on inspiration, progress, materials, the final result and your own opinion on it. The deadline for this essay will be one week after the final piece. You will also present your work in a presentation, the deadline and specifications of which have yet to be decided and will be emailed to you, along with specifications about the second piece.  
This second piece will be due in five months, three months after the first deadline. For this piece you will also have check-ups, write an essay and prepare a presentation. Now, the point of the second is _progress. _I want to see progress, and I want to see it in _every fiber _of your work.”____  
His teacher then rambles on about working with the methods they’ve worked on with muscles and animals and woodcuts and all that, but Kyungsoo is too busy feeling empty to pay attention.  
Finally, their teacher dismisses them to go use their time in class to explore materials or do research, but poor Kyungsoo just stays in his seat, wondering why he deserves this.  
“Hey, are you alright? You just got really pale there,” a concerned Minseok asks him after sitting down opposite of him. Kyungsoo doesn’t look up.  
“Is this because I punched Chanyeol and Baekhyun off the couch two days ago?” he asks. Minseok laughs.  
“I’m pretty sure that we wouldn’t all have to suffer for your violence.”  
Kyungsoo looks down at his hands.  
“My hands are as cold as my soul, Minseok, how the hell am I supposed to create a masterpiece, a 5000 word essay and a presentation about my bullshitting in _two months?” _he asks desperately. The latter looks at him with concern.__  
“You don’t have to think about the presentation yet, and you also don’t have to start racking your brains about the essay yet, alright?” Minseok starts to reach for Kyungsoo’s hands. “Just take some notes of your progress so you can use them later. Whoa, you weren’t kidding about the cold,” he says, “after this, we’re gonna go to my place for a warm drink, okay?”  
Kyungsoo nods, not knowing how to express his gratitude (or feelings in general).  
Later, when they’re seated and settled in the café (nicknamed ‘Minseok’s place’ simply because he works there), hot chocolate for Kyungsoo and cappuccino for Minseok, the latter tells him:  
“You really don’t have to worry about that project. Remember two years ago when you started with an artist’s block and ended with one of the highest grades in class?”  
Kyungsoo sighs.  
“Two years ago I still had motivation, and, like, a soul,” he complains. This time Minseok sighs.  
“I’m just saying that you don’t have to think about it yet. The best ideas never come to you when you’re trying to think of them.”  
Kyungsoo wonders why his friend is so right.  
“You’re right. Thanks.”  
Later that night Jongin messages him, asking if he’s up for another hot chocolate at the café the next day (to which he obviously cannot say no).  
As soon as the teacher lets them loose that day, Kyungsoo goes to the café early to sketch some more, like he usually does. It is only when he walks in that he realizes he’d rather not draw Jongin in a sketchbook full of Jongins while Jongin could come in and see all those Jongins.  
He shrugs and goes in anyways. As he enters, he’s slightly triggered by a familiar loud laugh. He looks towards the counter, where he sees Minseok talking to— _Jongdae? ___  
Still dumbfounded, he walks up to them, making sure to stand next to the queue and not in it. Jongdae notices him first.  
“Hey Snowwhite!” he says brightly. Minseok snickers.  
“Hi,” the traitor dares to say. Kyungsoo stares at Jongdae.  
“Why the hell are you here?” he asks incredulously.  
“No offense,” Minseok adds in his place, though Jongdae probably wouldn’t have cared even if it was meant to be offensive.  
“I work here now,” he answers, flapping his apron happily.  
“I actually wanted to look just as good as Minseok in this apron, but I think this isn’t really my colour palette,” he pouts as he inspects the simple brown and bordeaux embroidery on the cream coloured apron. Minseok scoffs.  
“First, who looks good in an apron? And second, any colour looks good on you, especially a palette with such humble yet rich colours.”  
While Jongdae starts whining something about professional terms, Kyungsoo, still a bit dumbfounded, hesitantly asks:  
“So... you guys are together then?”  
Now Minseok looks at him incredulously _(I can see that pink on your treacherous cheeks though). _Jongdae The Little Shit feigns shock, his contentment clearly visible through his Mask of Lies.__  
“What? No, I’m just working here, or is working too gay or something?” the Liar says. Said Liar then glances out of the windows before grinning like a predator ogling its prey. He looks back to Kyungsoo and leans forward, one arm resting on the counter and his other hand on his hip.  
“By the way, you’re not really in the foremost position to be asking people about their dates.”  
Kyungsoo feels his blood running cold and turns towards the entrance to see Jongin entering, early once again. Hoping to avoid the embarrassment called Jongdae, he walks up to Jongin before the latter can reach the counter (he ignores the knowing snickers from behind).  
Jongin gives him a questioning look.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that Retarded works here now?” Kyungsoo desperately asks him. Jongin furrows his eyebrows and looks past Kyungsoo while muttering, “Which one?”. His eyes widen and he sighs, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his ~~perfect~~ nose.  
“Of course. _That _one.”__  
Kyungsoo is at a loss for what to say now, but he doesn’t have to because as soon as Jongin opens his ~~beautiful~~ eyes again, his expression turns into one of shock and he hurriedly says, “Kyungsoo, walk away if you still want to have a future. _Now.” ___  
The small boy is too confused to act and soon Jongin continues with a “Too late...”  
He then turns around and is met with a bicep in his face as Retarded slings an arm around him.  
“Well well well, Snowwhite, planning on running away from us, with your Prince Charming?” A chuckle. Kyungsoo frowns while fighting for space.  
“Um, Prince Charming is from Cinderella, you probably mean Prince Florian—“  
“Isn’t this place just too cute to _not _have a date at?” While Jongdae rambles on about the pleasing atmosphere for a bit, Jongin sends Kyungsoo a questioning _why do you know that _look, which Kyungsoo, still caught in the singer’s arm, answers by mouthing _Disney animations? _paired with a hand movement like drawing. Jongin smiles and shakes his head without taking his eyes off him. Kyungsoo’s world goes blank and all he can think about is how much he would’ve given to have a picture of that image. Sadly, he’s rudely ripped away from the beautiful sight when Jongdae turns back towards the counter, half dragging Kyungsoo after him.______  
“Oops. Hehe. Min wasn’t kidding about Junmyeon’s strictness,” Jongdae says before finally releasing Kyungsoo and getting back to the counter where said Junmyeon is waiting, not looking too happy.  
Kyungsoo straightens his back and massages his neck for a bit.  
“Min? He’s got a nickname already? Well I guess they’re dating then?” Jongin asks after joining him in watching Jongdae get scolded.  
“Just asked them. They’re just not aware of it yet. Well, Retarded is, but _Min _has yet to realize,” Kyungsoo answers with a smile. Jongin chuckles.__  
They’re both silent for a moment.  
“So, you like Disney then?” Jongin asks.  
“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers. “Mostly Pixar’s animations,” he adds after a short pause, “but the classics too of course.”  
Jongin looks at him.  
“Then I assume that you’ve already seen that new movie ‘Coco’?”  
Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, unable hide his excitement when he hears said movie title.  
“No, I haven’t, but I really want to go see it actually, I saw the trailer and have you seen those colors? On their website you can actually find character and world design, but sadly they didn’t give that much info about colors and shapes. Although they did talk about the blueprint of the residents in the world of the dead...” He ends muttering more to himself than to Jongin. He realizes how he just rambled and looks back up to find Jongin’s face graced with a small smile. His eyes travel back to the floor again.  
“Sorry, I get excited over... colors and stuff,” Kyungsoo apologizes. He glances up to see Jongin’s smile still lingering.  
“No, I think it’s great that you love it so much. And, if you haven’t seen it yet, then maybe...” He brings his hand to the side of his neck. “...we could go together?” he finishes, looking to the side and cheeks slightly pink.  
_Wait the fuck up, _Kyungsoo thinks, _is that, like, a date-date? _____  
He’s vaguely wondering what all these coffee dates had been when he manages a “Yeah, sure,” accompanied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf kind of word is queue it looks ridiculous England explain  
> And just to clear up, Retarded is our beloved Jongdae (sorrynotsorry)


	8. Found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so shitting long to write ch7 i thought i might as well post ch8 oops  
> I recommend listening to the songs named respectively while reading  
> Enjoy :)

Jongin is both excited and a little nervous. He is on his way to Sehun’s, because today he and his friends are finally going to attend a band practice with EXO. His friends will be there, Kyungsoo’s friends will be there and of course Kyungsoo himself will be present as well.  
Sehun seems excited as well, only it’s difficult to estimate because Luhan is already with him, kissing and all.  
When they arrive at Junmyeon’s house (which is pretty big) they’re 12 minutes late (they had to ask google maps for help only twice). Jongin recognizes the man that opens the door for them as the one who had been scolding Jongdae at the café. He smiles.  
“Hey, you must be Junmyeon? Nice to meet you, I’m Jongin.”  
They all shake hands and introduce themselves and then they’re led to the garage. It is, like the house, pretty big. The walls are simple grey concrete, like the floor, decorated with several posters, mostly of planes. Against the wall are two big cabinets for tools and what are probably plane models. The ceiling is decorated with strung up model planes and even a wing that’s bigger than Jongin himself. Junmyeon notices him looking and says, “My dad really likes planes, please forgive him,” accompanied with a smile.  
“I like it,” Jongin says, inspecting the rest of the furnishing. Two friends of Kyungsoo’s are already seated on an old but comfortable looking sofa, next to Jongdae and Minseok, the former of which is animatedly talking to his captivated conversation partner. A set of drums and a keyboard stand are positioned next to a rack with a few guitars, both electric and acoustic, and three microphone stands, all posed to face the sofa and the comfy chairs. They even have two djembes. Sehun and Luhan have settled themselves in a comfy chair and Lay is talking to Junmyeon, probably to apologize in advance for his friends. Kyungsoo and his two ‘good-for-nothing idiots for friends’, to quote Kyungsoo himself, aren’t there yet, so he settles into a chair next to the two unfamiliar men and introduces himself. They’re Tao and Kris, he learns. Kris doesn’t appear to be the brightest, but he’s definitely a cool guy. Tao is sweet but extra, complaining a lot about his first world problems, like wanting two different pairs of expensive sunglasses (but it’s still winter??). Jongin thinks they must be dating, but he vaguely remembers something about ‘two guys who are definitely gay for each other but they just don't know it yet’, so he doesn’t mention it. They continue making small talk, when a few minutes later the bell rings and Junmyeon reappears together with a loud “WHAT’S UP LOSERS?” coming from who must be Baekhyun. Said loud boy is clinging to a tall guy who looks intimidating at first sight, but smiles like a little sun when looking at his boyfriend. Jongin’s attention is quickly captured by the familiar small figure that follows the couple. He’s wearing slim jeans and a big black hoodie, his hands in the kangaroo pocket. He’s rolling his eyes and radiating sarcasm when their gazes cross and he waves. Jongin smiles and waves back, but is distracted when Probably Baekhyun suddenly goes quiet. He’s staring in the direction of the couch. Jongin follows the intense stare and lands on Jongdae.  
“Baekhyun?” a bewildered and uncomfortable Jongdae then asks.  
“Jongdae.” The young man, who is indeed Baekhyun, doesn’t look too thrilled to see him. Jongin notices Yixing giving Jongdae a pointed look, which goes noticed, though ignored. When Yixing looks unhappy to be ignored he sighs and walks up to Baekhyun. He sticks out his hand and says, “Hey, I’m Yixing, nice to meet you.” A slightly confused looking Baekhyun shakes his hand.  
“If I remember correctly, Jongdae here has been an ass to you during that project a few months ago, I apologize in his place.” He looks towards Jongdae, who is trying to tell him to shut the fuck up with his whole being except his voice, but Yixing ignores him and continues.  
“Jongdae, I think it would be a great idea if you invited this young man for a private conversation so that you can explain your childish reasons for being such an ass and apologize yourself. We wouldn’t want to have the tension between you two ruining this day, would we?”  
Jongdae looks defeated and gets up to lead Baekhyun to the door, while the latter just looks confused and a bit scared of the man he just shook hands with. The door closes behind them and the room is quiet. Yixing speaks up.  
“They had to do a project together but that idiot was jealous of Baekhyun’s voice and wasn’t very discreet about it so he embarrassed himself,” he explains. The room is surprised to hear laughter. Coming from Kyungsoo even.  
“So that’s what you were talking about in the café?” he asks when he’s finished laughing. “Yeah, I also heard some things from Baekhyun. Didn’t sound too good.”  
The group falls into some small talk again (Junmyeon complimenting Yixing on his wisdom and his mature approach, Tao and Kris being dramatic and not very straight again, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo laughing about the things they heard from Baekhyun and Minseok and Jongin talking about what could be happening on the other side of the door), when after a few minutes the door opens again to reveal an embarrassed Jongdae and a flattered Baekhyun. Jongdae decides (with the help of Yixing’s piercing stare) to say something to the group as well.  
“Er.. Guys, sorry, this was my fault. I was childish and I hope we can all just be happy and gay together without idiots like me ruining the atmosphere. So, I’m sorry.”  
Chanyeol almost knocks Jongdae down when patting him on the back and enthusiastically saying, “Well, being happy can be worked on and being gay won’t be a problem. Let’s begin shall we?”  
Jongdae looks relieved and thankful to have got this over with.  
Minseok then claps his hands and rubs them together.  
“So. What’re we gonna play?” he asks, looking around.  
“We should definitely play something we recently wrote,” Junmyeon pipes up.  
“I though it’d be a good idea to also play something a bit older? Like ‘Love me right’ or ‘Monster’ or something?” Chanyeol offers. Kyungsoo sighs.  
“Not ‘Love me right’ please, you’ve been singing that until I was braindead.”  
“Not a big difference then,” Baekhyun sasses.  
Jongin then catches his eye and sees the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth turn up just a little before he looks back at his members again. “You know what? I say we start with ‘Fall’, we can decide on the rest after that.”  
Chanyeol claps in his hands once and gets up to stalk towards the guitar rack. Kris and Tao get to a sound-effects board with a laptop next to it, and Baekhyun distributes microphones among the stands, the singers and the three sound guys _(just how many mics does one person own?_ Jongin thinks). Kyungsoo is the only one that doesn’t get up, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the Big Teddy Bear.  
“Soo,” he says with an urging tone. Baekhyun quickly comes to his aid.  
“Come on pussy, it’s already decided. If we’re the only ones singing you’re just going to criticise us anyway.”  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Junmyeon steps forward to offer him a microphone.  
“You even have your own parts in this one, you know.” He smiles encouragingly.  
The small boy sighs once more before taking the mic and getting up.  
“You desperately need some of my talent anyways,” he mutters grumpily, although Jongin manages to catch a glimpse of a small smile around his lips. Everybody gets in position and Chanyeol strums a few chords to which the members warm up their voices (Kyungsoo barely audibly, Junmyeon and Minseok taking turns in singing scales, Baekhyun clearly showing off and occasionally glancing towards Jongdae, and Kris rapping some things like “I’m Kris, _yo,_ and this is- E. X. O., you know. Yeah.”). When they’ve all quieted down, Chanyeol nods towards Tao and Kris, the latter of which types some things into the laptop and moves some buttons on the board before looking back towards Chanyeol and nodding to three.  
Chanyeol starts playing the chords and Kyungsoo is the first to hold the microphone to his lips. And then he begins.  
Jongin only faintly registers his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening. Kyungsoo’s singing is so much more than he could’ve dreamed of. The way he combines the deep vibration of his voice with a slight breathiness makes it sound as soft as the clouds. Together with his expression that is one of both concentration and delightfulness, it stuns Jongin into complete silence.  
He sings as if he’s singing for a sleepy child, for a lovely young girl, for an old man passing his last moments.  
Jongin is so entranced that he doesn’t even notice Baekhyun’s victorious and mischievous grin directed at him.  
After what feels like an eternity and just one second at the same time, Junmyeon takes over and Jongin wakes up. Then they combine their voices, just before the chorus starts.  
_”Fall. Fall.”_ It’s hypnotizing to see and hear everyone combine their voices. Kyungsoo glances at him while singing _”Fall for you”_ and Jongin basically feels like he’s been stabbed right in the heart. Kyungsoo’s voice could make anyone fall in love with him, and it certainly did for Jongin.  
The song continues and everytime Jongin hears Kyungsoo’s voice his heart does that annoying little flip thingy.  
They finish and some of the guys compliment each other on specific high or long notes.  
“Alright. Same album? ‘Been through’?” Baekhyun suggests. Junmyeon frowns.  
“Shouldn’t we switch to something else?” he asks. Chanyeol nods.  
“Can I get some lines please? I feel like I can’t really unravel my talents with—“ Tao whines before he’s interrupted by an enthusiastic Baekhyun.  
“Hey how about we let our honorable audience decide?”  
All heads turn to Jongin and friends. They, in turn, look at each other for answers. Jongdae is about to start talking but Baekhyun interrupts once again.  
“How about it, Jongin?” he asks, looking a bit too smug.  
Said boy feels all eyes on him, especially a pair of big, innocent eyes from the direction of the vocal line.  
“Um, I don’t know?” he starts, a bit lost. He catches Kyungsoo’s gaze. “This was good.” He can’t seem to look away. “It was amazing, actually…” His gaze finally wanders away, only to land on a cat-like smile from Baekhyun. He shrugs it off.  
“Anything is alright. Just go with something you like.”  
Baekhyun breathes in deeply through his nose, still inspecting Jongin.  
“Alright, how about ‘Monster’ then?” he asks, finally looking away.  
“Hey, not everyone has your inexhaustible stamina,” Junmyeon protests, “something a bit less intense would be great.”  
“‘Playboy’?” Chanyeol inquires. A few guys nod, no one objects. Chanyeol turns to Tao and Kris again.  
“‘Playboy’ it is.”  
Usually the guys would have to take a look at the line distribution again when singing such an old song, but ‘Playboy’ has a special place in everyone’s heart, so that’s unnecessary. Chanyeol places the acoustic guitar in the rack and takes a seat behind the keyboard. He changes some of the settings and then nods back towards Tao and Kris again, the latter of which changes his settings as well and counts to three before clicking a button. Chanyeol leans into the mic, his hands on the keys, and seductively , _”Hey… Playboyy,”_ dragging out the last syllable just a bit, before playing the first notes. Jongin is instantly into the song. He still notices Baekhyun looking at his boyfriend with admiration and something a bit more personal when Kyungsoo echoes the “boy” with that beautiful voice of his.  
He drinks up every note that comes from the small yet secure figure, and halfway the song he realizes that he doesn’t only want to hear the song, he also wants to move to it. Moreover, he can already imagine what type of moves it would have to be.  
He glances at Sehun and catches his eye. Judging from the smirk sent his way, they’re thinking the same thing. He looks back to the band where Tao and Kris are now sharing the rap part of the song.  
The song continues, and although Jongin doesn’t feel as if there had been any tension in the room, he notices that the atmosphere has gotten slightly more relaxed. It ends with Kyungsoo’s lovely voice again, humming the last few notes and the humble audience applauds.  
“Alright, now we can do something more intense, if you’re all in for it,” Minseok says.  
Baekhyun bounces in place while yelling, “‘Monster’ or ‘Electric Kiss’ please!”  
Everyone cracks a smile.  
“Alright, alright, calm down. Any preference?” a smiling Junmyeon asks.  
Kris speaks up. “Started with a recent song, then an old one, I say we follow that flow and go with ‘Electric Kiss’.”  
The guys nod again and wordlessly get their settings done. Chanyeol switches from keyboard to microphone.  
Without warning, Kris starts the music and the room is filled with a catchy beat. For the intro, he mutters into his mic while holding a button that morphs his voice so the words come out indecipherable. Then Baekhyun starts singing and others join in as background voices. Jongin quickly notices two things.  
First, Kyungsoo’s voice is perfect (not only for soft songs, but energetic ones as well. Simply perfect. No other way to describe it.).  
Second, this song seems to be a lot about teamwork. Lots of parts are sung with at least two voices synchronised and they constantly take over from each other.  
Jongin also realizes that this song is absolutely perfect to create an energetic choreography for. He searches for both Sehun’s and Yixing’s attention again and they exchange looks. The message is clear: they _will_ write a choreography to at least one of these songs.  
Jongin spends the remainder of the song fantasizing about choreographing the song (all the while mentally drooling at Kyungsoo’s voice).  
It quickly comes to an end with a chuckle from Baekhyun and right after, Jongdae loudly announces that he needs a potty break.  
“I’m coming with you,” Jongin says, “do you even know where the toilet-“  
“Oh, I’ll show you!” Baekhyun smiles a bit too brightly. He shepherds them out of the door and back to the corridor.  
“Alright, here’s the downstairs toilet, Jongin, you don’t mind coming upstairs with me to the other bathroom, do you?” he says as a slightly confused Jongdae opens the appointed door to reveal an actual bathroom instead of just a toilet.  
“Err, sure, I g-“ He’s already dragged away towards the staircase before he can finish his sentence or Jongdae can close his door. When they reach the stairs, however, Baekhyun slows down again.  
“So, what are you going to do?” he asks. Jongin was confused already, but now he’s completely lost.  
“Excuse me?” he asks, thinking that Baekhyun might be talking about his toilet visit. Baekhyun chuckles.  
“Don’t act innocent. I’ve seen you staring _plenty_ at my baby Kyungsoo. So, what is your plan?”  
Jongin is slightly taken aback before he feels embarrassment taking over. Apparently it shows, because Baekhyun laughs.  
“Wow, you’re actually that far gone, huh? Well, think about it, we’re here.” He gestures to the door they’ve come to stop at. Without saying anything, Jongin enters and does his business while scolding himself for being obvious. When he comes out, Baekhyun, leaning to the wall next to the door, looks at him with a softer expression and asks, “Well? Do you have a plan?”  
Jongin looks to the ground and takes a deep breath.  
“I won’t force him. I don’t want him to feel pressured or uncomfortable, so I’ll let him make the first move,” he says, “if he ever wants to,” he adds with a hint of bitterness. He looks up in surprise when Baekhyun laughs out loud.  
_”If_ he ever-?” He shakes his head and waves the comment away. “More importantly, you plan to wait? For _him_ to make a move? Have you ever seen him make a decision? Trust me, you could wait a hundred years and even if you’re the only two left on this goddamn planet and he still won’t make the first move.” Jongin frowns and looks up at Baekhyun.  
“How do you know that? Kyungsoo is capable of making his own decisions. He can choose how much time he needs or when he thinks the time is right. Don’t just go and decide those things for him?” he says protectively. “Moreover, how do you know he wants anything with me?” he adds hesitantly. Baekhyun gives him a small smile.  
“You’ll find out how I know,” he assures him. “And let me rephrase it then: I’m willing to bet something _sweet_ that he certainly won’t be the first to make a move.”  
Jongin crosses his arms.  
“Then I’m willing to bet something sweet that he _will_ make that decision on his own. Also, I don’t need any of your _sweetness,_ just your dignity is enough for me.” He says the last with a smirk.  
“Oh? I see how it is then,” Baekhyun teases back. “Well, nothing you have to offer is good enough for me, so your dignity will have to do as well. _But,_ I’ll require proof. Whether it is a screenshot of Kyungsoo digitally confessing his love or Kyungsoo himself telling me about his first move, I don’t care. No proof, no deal.”  
Jongin nods and smirks.  
“We’ve got an actual deal then?” he asks. Baekhyun nods in return.  
“Though let me be serious,” he adds, voice stern and expression hard, “I will make your life pure _hell_ if you hurt him in any way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d ship Suho and Kris but then i'd have to ship Tao and Lay and that's not my ship sorry  
> Also, im not that familiar with Kris and Tao’s behaviour and personality so sorry for their lack of lines  
> I just started decorating the garage and ended up with plane models im so creative  
> In my world Chanyeol sings more so Sehun Tao and Kris get to rap more (surely Kyungsoo Baekhyun and Chen wouldn’t mind sharing some of their lines (so that Xiumin Lay Suho and Luhan get to actually sing as well (sm what the hell)))  
> Lots of notes, soryyy, but i know that the songs are mostly effect but i like to think that they actually combine their voices in every part becAUSE THATS EPIC


	9. Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait for literal _months_  
>  I'll try to wrap it up and not forget it anymore pff

A few days later, Kyungsoo is sitting in the café again, with Jongin, but sadly he isn’t enjoying it as much as he usually would.  
“What’s wrong?” Jongin asks over his coffee. “You look kind of down and.. distracted?” he says with a worried look on his face.  
Kyungsoo looks up and back down at his hot chocolate.  
“It’s just… this art project. Due in less than two months,” he says, keeping it short. When he glances up again he sees the other man looking at him with curiosity, which he takes as an invitation to lift the load off his shoulders just a little bit more.  
“Well… I have less than three months to come up with an entire project, for which I need to make drafts and sketches and try out different materials and then I have to create my final piece, put everything together, and write a huge-ass essay on it, but I _can’t fucking think of anything._ And I know I’m not _supposed_ to rack my brains on it because it should just come to me without me even trying but I’ve got _less than two months_ and nothing is happening and this isn’t something I can do in a week! I need ideas right now but my brain doesn’t work _right now,_ and that while I had plenty of inspiration before all this mess!”  
When he’s finished he realizes that his voice had gotten louder, earning him a few stares from nearby coffee drinkers. He slowly removes the hand that he hadn’t realized he’d shoved in his hair while ranting.  
“Uh. Sorry. It’s kinda… frustrating,” he adds quietly.  
“You know what?” Jongin answers, “You need a distraction.” He downs his coffee in one go and grabs for his jacket. “I mean, I might not be an artist, but I recognize the frustration, and I know just the right remedy.” He nods his chin towards Kyungsoo’s chocolate. “Drink up, we’re going out.”  
Kyungsoo mumbles something about already being ‘out’ (different interpretations possible) and goes to follow the other’s example.

~

They’re in front of the same studio where they held the mini photoshoot, Jongin fumbling for his keys, when Kyungsoo hesitantly asks, “You’re gonna dance..?”  
Already fearing the answer, he feels a chill running down his spine when Jongin turns to him with a glint in his eyes.  
“No, _you’re_ gonna dance.”  
“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea, you see, I have no control over my own limbs, so even if I try to, I won’t be able to dan-“  
“That’s why I’m here! To coordinate and guide you,“ -Kyungsoo tries not to flush at the images that flood his mind- “so that you will _learn_ to dance. Great, right? So what should we start with? Classical ballet? Hiphop? Urban?” He’s enjoying himself way too much and Kyungsoo’s suffering way too much.  
They enter the studio.  
“Is there anything so simple that even somebody with the coordination of a two year old kid can do it?” Kyungsoo asks, already accepting the fact that he has to dance but secretly being a little excited.  
“We’ll just start with a cool choreography that my friend Taemin created, it’s really simple. Alright so stand next to me and look at yourself in the mirror, you start with your right foot back-“  
“Woah there, not so fast!” Kyungsoo quickly interrupts.  
“Could you at least show it first? So that I can, you know, assess first?” he settles for asking.  
“Alright,” Jongin answers, “with or without music?”  
The smaller of the two doesn’t know if he’d rather be prepared but frightened or unprepared and a bit less frightened, so he just looks at Jongin in confusion. The latter smiles at him.  
“With music it is,” he states and goes for the stereo while Kyungsoo stands back.  
After a moment the room is filled with music and Jongin starts moving.  
_I could do that without tripping over my own feet,_ Kyungsoo thinks as the beginning is slow and not too complicated. Somewhere throughout the whole thing (about a minute after it began) he completely forgets that this is a demonstration and not a show, so when he remembers this at some point when Jongin is looking _God almighty so good_ he snaps out of his reverie.  
When Jongin finishes and looks at him expectantly, the other tells him, “No way in hell I could do that.”  
Jongin pouts.  
“The beginning is pretty okay, right?”  
Kyungsoo doesn’t even want to imagine himself ruining something that is clearly meant for sexy people.  
“Nope, no can do. Is there anything simple?” he asks, accentuating the ‘simple’.  
Jongin thinks for a moment before an idea pops in his mind. A slightly risky idea.  
“Well…” he starts, “I could teach you a classic waltz, which is just a few steps in repeat, but that’s definitely too easy-“  
“Sounds perfect!” Kyungsoo smiles. Jongin inwardly celebrates how easily he fell for his plan. Well, ‘fell for’ has a bit of a negative ring to it, he prefers _‘cooperated with’._  
“Alright, a waltz then.” He watches as Kyungsoo’s smile falters.  
“Wait,” he hesitantly says, “isn’t a waltz one of those things danced in pairs?”  
Jongin can’t help the smile that forms on his face.  
“Yup. But that’s fine, you know me so you know I’m not gonna bite,” he says in his most cheerful voice. “Now get over here,” he orders, and the other boy hesitantly walks up to him.  
“Face me, feet shoulder’s width apart.” He frowns and gently pulls Kyungsoo closer by the shoulders.  
“No need to be so distant, I’m just gonna dance with you,” he says softly, feeling giddy with the realisation of what those words actually mean. He catches the smaller boy’s grumble of ‘and that’s supposed to be reassuring’ and chuckles. He notices the flush that is spreading on pale cheeks.  
_He must really not be used to proximity,_ Jongin thinks.  
“Alright, left hand on my shoulder.” He puts his own right hand under and on Kyungsoo’s shoulder blade. “Now give me your right hand.” Feeling jittery, he folds his left hand around the other’s and lifts it up. It feels nice, though it would probably be nicer if he laced their fingers—  
“Elbow at shoulder height,” he says, forcing himself to focus. “Now, you’re gonna step back with your right foot.” Kyungsoo does as he’s told, looking down at what his feet are doing while Jongin moves his left foot with him.  
“Now, your left foot back and to the left.”

They continue like that for a while, Kyungsoo looking down and getting the hang of it with Jongin giving a few tips and instructions. After a while, when Jongin thinks it’s going fairly well, he pauses the dance.  
“Alright, we’re gonna spice it up a little.”  
Kyungsoo looks up with a mock pained expression.  
“Don’t worry, nothing too deadly. We’re gonna add a spin.”  
“Don’t you mean _you’re_ gonna— wait, a spin?!”  
Jongin laughs at the betrayed look in the eyes staring up at him and chooses to just ignore the comment and continue.  
“When I lift my left hand -like this- you’re going to let go of my shoulder and step forward, pointing your foot a bit more to the outside- exactly, like that. Then you spin and land on your other foot and grab my shoulder again.”  
Casting an unsure look at Jongin, Kyungsoo slowly follows the instructions into a careful spin that makes the former smile. Jongin makes sure he makes enough room for him and smiles at Kyungsoo when they fall back into their original position.  
“Beautiful, my lady,” Jongin mocks. Kyungsoo flushes and shoves his shoulder, earning a laugh from the tall man.  
They keep on practicing, Jongin quickening their pace with the occasional complaints from Kyungsoo, until they both have to look down in concentration to prevent themselves from making a misstep. At some point, when Jongin thinks he can stop looking down at his own feet, he steals a glance at Kyungsoo, whose eyebrows are slightly scrunched in concentration, and, goddamn, he can’t bring himself to look away anymore.  
Until he steps back with the wrong foot. Which causes Kyungsoo to step on the other. Which causes him to stumble. Into Jongin.  
The latter manages to catch him and stabilize the both of them with minimal damage.  
Taking a small step back, Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin, still looking shaken. Jongin notices how close they are, even closer than before, and he can’t help wanting to kiss him right there and then. His eyes flick down to Kyungsoo’s soft looking lips—  
“I got it!”  
The sudden exclamation snaps Jongin out of it and he flinches back. With the pleasant images still ghosting around in his mind, a look of confusion crosses his face.  
“Wha- I’m sorry, what?”  
Kyungsoo is smiling and looking excited, the waltz forgotten.  
“Contrast!” he says. Jongin is confused.  
“For my project!”  
It finally clicks and Jongin beams.  
“So you finally know what you’re gonna do?” he asks, almost as excited as Kyungsoo himself. The other nods fervently.  
“Yeah! I’m gonna—“ His excitement makes place for doubt. “I mean, if I could, I wanted to uh..”  
“Is there something..?” Jongin worries.  
“Well, I thought that I’m gonna draw you again..?” His slow answer sounds more like a question. He hurriedly adds, “But only if that’s alright with you, I mean I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t wanna do and I’m not going to do anything without your permission!”  
Jongin smiles again. “Of course, I’ll help you. What kind of dance were you thinking of?”  
The bright expression of childish joy finds its way back onto Kyungsoo’s face and he starts explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Move by Taemin  
> If you haven’t seen the dance cover I strongly recommend bc damn (I might or might not have bought that same turtleneck because of him)  
> Also, I always thought of all those authors that are like 'Omg love you thakn you so much you keep me going your comments give me lifeee!!!!!!' as drama queens but it's really the most motivating and heart-warming thing ever to see all those positive comments of people that genuinely enjoy reading something you wrote instead of sleeping or doing homework, so thank y'all!! :) And again sorry for being such a douche and forgetting my own damn story :')


	10. Upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a crack chapter, next one will be juicy again **rubs hands together**  
>  I'd like to tell you the fic will be finished with another few chapters but then i start writing and i need to turn one chapter into 3 and im crying so bear with me :)

It is a sunny saturday.  
Not really, actually, but in Kyungsoo’s mind it definitely is.  
First of all, he’s already taken the pictures of Jongin for his art project. Harsh lights creating sharp shadows, together with an epic dancing style that Jongin had told him the name of (he’s already forgotten it though), and of course the most handsome model in the universe, he’s managed to take the perfect pictures. The only downside of this is that over the past few days, Kyungsoo has been staying up late to assess, sort and draw all these pictures.  
Secondly, and more importantly, the improved super-gay band, which now consists of 12 members (“OHMYGOD DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?? AFTER YEARS OF EFFORT KYUNGSOO IS FINALLY JOINING!!!”), is performing in a cosy little bar this evening. Jongin and his friends Sehun and Yixing have created a choreography to ‘Playboy’ (which looked godly, even on a shitty whatsapp video filmed by Jongdae), and they will be debuting as EXO’s dance line, while Luhan, Jongdae and Kyungsoo will be making their debut as singers. Kris, Tao and Junmyeon also volunteered to join the dancers in ‘Playboy’.  
So despite being tired, Kyungsoo is feeling surprisingly upbeat.

Said upbeat boy opens the door to his and Baekhyun’s apartment and bends down to remove his shoes, humming all the while.  
“Hey!”  
Kyungsoo stops mid-hum, looks up at a slightly-too-fond-looking Baekhyun and raises an eyebrow.  
“What do you need?”  
Baekhyun feigns surprise.  
“What do I need? Excuse me, can’t I just be happy because my roommate and amazing friend just got home?“  
“No, you always want something when you—“  
“Oh stop it, you just don’t want to admit you love me,” he says with a hearty laugh. He then looks up and his expression becomes one of (fake) shock. “Oh Kyungsoo, dear, look at you hair!” He steps towards Kyungsoo and runs his hand through the slightly long, dark strands, ignoring his spluttering.  
“This is awful! It’s way too long- and look at those split ends!”  
“Baekhyun you literally said it was fine when I asked, like, less than a week ago.”  
His friend ignored him.  
“We have to get you to the hairdresser, like, right now,” he stated grimly, dragging poor Kyungsoo out of the same door he just entered.

~

Once in front of the place, they look through the windows to find about ten chairs posed in front of mirrors, a few of which are taken. The interior is a cosy mix of classy and modern, and most of the hairdressers (all women, Kyungsoo notes) are either talking or listening to their customer.  
They push the door open and a little bell tinkles. A middle-aged lady looks up from the counter and flashes them a classic ‘hello customer’ smile.  
“Welcome to Patricia’s hair salon. Do you have an appointment?” she asks them smoothly.  
“Yes we do, Byun Baekhyun please.”  
Said boy nervously side-eyes his friend who is trying to kill him with his glare (and almost succeeding) now that he’s discovered just how much of a traitor he is. Not that it surprises him anymore.  
The lady quickly finds their appointment and clicks a bit on her computer.  
“This way please,” she tells them with a smile.  
When they stop in front of one of the many mirrors, Kyungsoo glares a bit more at his roommate, who in response insistently motions his head to the chair, eyebrows raised.  
The lady looks between them with an amused frown, but quickly morphs back into her customer-friendly smile when Kyungsoo takes a seat. She ties an anti-getting-hair-into-your-clothes apron around Kyungsoo’s neck and asks him, “So what kind of haircut would you like? If you’re looking for inspiration, I’ve got a few magazines which you can look into here,” she says while tapping a stack of papers on the little marble table under the mirror.  
Suddenly Baekhyun is flipping the pages of a completely different magazine (where the hell did he get it from just now?), and says, “Well, I had this specific thing in mind… Ah! Here it is!”  
He is completely oblivious to Kyungsoo’s glare as he shows the open pages to the lady and points at one of the male models that is looking into the distance with a smouldering gaze. His hair is blond and shaved at the side, the long part on top of his head carefully styled and dyed a slightly desaturated green, complimenting his pale skin and eyes.  
“So I was thinking of this, but with a fiery red instead of this green,” he says as he looks up. He meets Kyungsoo’s gaze, which is absolutely murderous, and tells him _What? It would look good_ with a shrug, to which his friend wordlessly answers _I **will** shove that thing down your throat if you don’t shut up now._  
The lady amusedly watches the non-verbal threats escalate and decides to take pity on the boy in the chair.  
“I think the style would look quite good on him, but a fiery red is perhaps a bit too intense on his pale skin and… minimalistic clothing style, assuming he usually goes out like this.”  
As Baekhyun hides a snicker at her comment on Kyungsoo’s clothing, she reaches for one of the magazines.  
“Maybe, instead of a red that bright, a darker bordeaux red would look better— like this.”  
She shows them the page with another model whose hair is differently styled but indeed a dark, yet intense red.  
“The darkness of the red will match with your natural hair colour so that you won’t have to worry much about matching clothes, plus, I won’t have to bleach your hair as much,” she adds.  
Kyungsoo is still hesitant.  
“I like it… but it’s still pretty intense. Can you make the red a bit less saturated?” he asks the lady.  
“I could, but as you wash your hair the colour will desaturate on its own so it would be a bit of a waste if I did. Besides,” she adds with a smile, “the fully saturated colour really is beautiful.”  
In the end, Kyungsoo is tired of resisting and gives up, without admitting that he’s actually curious and really excited (he’d rather slice his own foot).

And so, the lady gets to work with spray bottles and combs and trimmers and scissors and lots of other bottles of _stuff._  
The lady helps other customers while the boys wait for the bleach to do its work, all the while Baekhyun is animatedly chatting with anyone willing to listen.  
The current state of Kyungsoo’s hair reminds him of one of those small, white dogs that janitors sometimes mistake for a dirty mop.  
“You’re not very talkative, are you?” the lady, who has warmed up to Baekhyun’s small talk, asks Kyungsoo at some point.  
“Um no, not really. I don’t know what to say,” he awkwardly answers, to which his roommate immediately pipes up.  
“My dear Kyungsoo, you can talk about anything here, just chatter away. If anything, this is the perfect place to lighten your heart about your cute little crush!”  
Of course, Kyungsoo elbows him as hard as he can without disrupting the work of the lady, who chuckles.  
“Well, especially with the way you’ll be looking after this, I’m sure your crush has to be a very lucky bo— er, person.”  
Kyungsoo can’t stop the “Am I that gay?” that comes out of his mouth.  
Baekhyun laughs and says, “No dear, I am,” before falling back into casual conversation.  
After the bleach and some more _stuff,_ the red dye has to sit as well. After a while, the worm-like strands of hair on the aluminium foil turn bloody red, amusing Kyungsoo.  
In the end, the lady washes and blow-dries his hair before skillfully styling it similarly to that of the model Baekhyun appointed.

Now, Kyungsoo is far from narcissistic, but even he has to admit that he looks bomb. Baekhyun is excitedly thanking the lady, who is now looking between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo(’s hair) fondly.  
When the latter (the person, not the hair) reaches for his wallet at the counter, Baekhyun slaps his hand away and says “No Soo, since I am the one responsible for this miracle, it’s on me.”

~

 _Mission succes,_ Baekhyun thinks as he watches the back of Kyungsoo’s new hairstyle while the now red-haired boy puts the dishes in the washer.  
_And how._  
They’ve just had dinner and agreed to leave for the club in fifteen minutes so that they’ll be, to speak with Kyungsoo’s words, "just in time."  
Said boy tells him he’s going to take a shower and leaves the kitchen.  
_Just in time. Ha. That is so **not** gonna happen._  
No, this boy and his hair done by God need a grand entrance, one where everyone else is already there and waiting for him to arrive, but not impatiently so. One where everyone’s focus is bound to be fixed on him and only him. Especially a very specific person’s focus.  
_All I have to do is keep Kyungsoo busy for 20 to 25 minutes after he wants to leave. I’ll just make him wait for me for about 10 minutes, and then I’ll criticise his clothing looks and make him change. Should be easy._  
To kill some time, he thinks about which of his own clothes look good with the new hair, given that Kyungsoo doesn’t reject them. He also contemplates whether he’ll be able do his make-up, and if yes, what eyeliner and/or eyeshadow would look good on him.  
Before he knows it, it’s almost time, so Baekhyun dives into his room and starts digging through his closet for an outfit for himself.  
“Baek, are you almost done?” his roommate asks on the other side of his door.  
A smile spreads across his face and he calls back “Almost, just a minute!”  
He continues searching and comparing and even trying on (it’s not like he doesn’t need a good outfit), while Kyungsoo occasionally whines about being late. Finally, he is content with his outfit (faded jeans with holes, an oversized, baby pink sweater with a white shirt collar showing), and sees that he’s wasted little over 8 minutes.  
While walking to his door, he thinks,  
_Not bad, but not too good either. How am I going to keep him busy for that long? I guess I’ll fake a toilet visit too, that’ll make up for my lost time._  
He opens the door and breathes in to call out that he’s ready when he sees Kyungsoo impatiently looking at him and—  
“Oh gods, are you _serious_ Kyungsoo?!”  
With both eyes and mouth wide open, he takes in the horrific sight before him. The sight frowns and asks, “What?”  
Baekhyun continues gaping at him for a few seconds before indignantly asking  
“Have you seen yourself? You’re—“  
As his confused and slightly irritated roommate spouts something along the lines of “yes of course I just came out of the shower”, Baekhyun gives him another once-over: old white sneakers, dark jeans that are too wide for him, an oversized black sweater and _jesus_ the hair: still drying, flopping down over his forehead and _not styled. in any way._  
Baekhyun blinks and ignores Kyungsoo’s impatient comments and -once again- takes in the whole image.  
“Kyungsoo you can’t do this to me,” he finally whines and he yanks the boy inside his room.  
_Well, at least I won’t have to worry about not having enough excuses,_ he frustratedly thinks while Kyungsoo splutters.  
“Baek, I’m comfortable in this and it looks fine so let’s just—“  
“It looks _fine!?_ Have you seen yourself!?”  
After pulling a pair of ripped black skinny jeans out of his closet and throwing it at Kyangrysoo, he turns towards him.  
“No Soo. We’re going to perform, you’re going to _debut_ so you have to look good.”  
Kyungsoo makes to talk back but Baekhyun doesn’t let him, all the while turning back and continuing his search for acceptable clothing.  
“Moreover, I paid for your amazing haircut so either you’re gonna rock it or you’re not going at all.”  
He also throws a dark green shirt at his roommate.  
“Now change into this, I don’t have all day.”  
Kyungsoo makes a strangled noise, his impatience momentarily forgotten.  
“Baek this is a complementary—“  
”Yes, a complementary contrast with your hair.” He puts on a silly voice. _”It will pull the attention towards your face and frame it, therefore emphasizing your features._ That’s _exactly_ what I want, so be grateful that they’re some of my darker clothes instead of my usual ones and put them on.”  
Baekhyun purses his lips, Miranda Priestly style, and scrutinizes his roommate’s hairdo. “Now hurry up, I still have to do your hair.”  
Kyungsoo begrudgingly starts changing while his bossy friend gathers his styling products and materials. Once ready, the red-haired boy is ushered into a chair in the bathroom and Baekhyun spends a good 15 minutes blow-drying his hair and spraying it with stuff while combing it. Once styled, he insists on adding a hint of eyeliner and forces Kyungsoo to wear his Harry Potter-glasses instead of his lenses.

It takes a minute of admiring his own work before Baekhyun is finally ready to head out.  
_Perfectly on time if you ask me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when I tried to think of a (western) middle-aged ladies’ name, that vine with the girls doing fancy twirls with sticks popped into my mind, where one girl fucks up and the cameraguy goes **_“PATRICIA!!!!”_**  
>  Also I don’t know if I’m consequent in Amercian/British English bc we learn British in school but American on tv and everything (except Sherlock), and I’m too lazy to check heh


End file.
